Akame ga Creed!
by The Third Narrator
Summary: The Hooded Assassin returns to the Empire. To bring back the people he loves, and to avenge someone who was dearest in his heart. His blade will not touch innocent flesh but will rip through the skin of the corrupt.
1. Antagonist Trailer

The screen starts black then a voice says "You've been told that Esdeath is the strongest of the Capital… you've been told wrong." The screen then shows a sail ship sailing towards a dock, then the screen goes black again. "Don't you remember? He left to conquer the south and the west… for the second time." The screen shows a man in dark armor walking out of the ship with two imperial guards by his side. The screen goes black again. "The man who killed thousands of soldiers by himself." The screen shows Prime Minister Honest walking towards the dark armored figure. The screen turns black again. "The Dark General of the capital has returned." The screen shows The Prime Minister bowing to the dark armored samurai. "It is great to see you again, General Jibaku."

The screen turns dark again, then shows, Leone and Akame walking down the halls of a religious temple. Akame stops walking and starts scratching her head. "I have a bad feeling about this." Says Akame, "I don't sense anything." Replies Leone. "It's not about the mission, it's something, elsewhere. Elusive." Leone tilts her head then starts laughing. "Good one, Akame, if there is something, I would've sensed its aura." Leone says. Akame stops scratching her head and sighs. "Maybe your right. Let's just carry on with a mission."

The screen goes black. Then revealing the dark samurai General Jibaku in a dark alley walking towards the hooded assassin, Ezio. "We meet again." General Jibaku unsheathes his steel blade that changes into a larger crimson red one, "I'm gonna enjoy watching you die."


	2. Chapter 1 Kill the Hooded Assassin

Ezio's POV

"Ezio?" A young girl says. I turn around to see a young girl, with light brown hair, wearing a black and white dress, covered in blood. "Why did you let me die? You promised me that you would take care of me." I start to feel goose bumps on my back. "You saved almost everyone in the group, but you couldn't save me..." I slowly start to sink through the floor, which turned into a pool of blood. "You always break you're promises. People you love will die. And the blame will be on you."

"NO!" I find myself on my bed. "Thank god, It's just a dream." I said to myself thankfully. I see my door slam open seeing Cornelia, with a worried look on her face. "Ezio! What's wrong?!" She shouts worriedly. I just smile at her. "I'm fine, Cornelia. There's no need to worry." She just crosses her arms. "Same dream again, right?" She asks. I just sigh. "Get outta bed. You need to help us with the orphanage." She says, walking out of my room.

Oh yeah, forgot about that. Claudia decided to start an orphanage at the mansion, ever since I brought Cornelia and the others to Italy. I thought to myself.

I get out of bed to change into my pilgrimage robe. Or should I wear my roman robe? I'm just gonna wear my Giovanni robe. Brings back memories. Bad memories.

At the Orphanage

"There you are, brother. You were supposed to be here hours ago!" Claudia shouted. I narrow my eyes. "I need to talk to you, Claudia. In private" She looks at me, then sighs. "Alright, alright. Let's talk at my office."

Claudia's Office

"What is it, brother? It better not involve Templars, I'm really busy." Claudia says. "I'm going back to the Empire." I said finally. Claudia's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" Claudia asks. I nodded. My sister stands up from her chair, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You are not going back there, I sent you there once and then you came back with the kids, telling me all of the crazy things happening there. Ezio, please think about the kids." Claudia pleaded. "My dear sister. I have to go back to her. Even if she's still with them or not. I need to come back for her. I made a promise." Claudia just crossed her arms.

"You made a lot of promises, but you always end up breaking them. What if she is still with the Imperial Army? What if she ended up like Tsu..." "Claudia!" I shouted, causing her to freeze. "You gotta stop reminding me." Claudia couldn't reply. "Brother... just be safe. Okay?" I couldn't help but smile at her. I gave her a hug, then I left the office.

One I left I saw Cornelia waiting patiently outside the office. She notices me and smiles. "You're leaving aren't you?" She began, looking up at me. "If you find her, tell her we said 'hi', and that we miss her. I smile at her, slowly shaking my head. "No you can't come with me." I said, knowing that she wants to go.

"B-but I want to see her too! I can take care of myself! Let me come to!" Cornelia demanded. She tris to convince me by making puppy eyes at me. "That's not gonna work on me again." Cornelia starts sulking. "Look, kiddo, when I find her, and if she isn't working with the imperial army still. I'll send a letter to Claudia, telling her that you and the others are okay to come. I promise." I said, walking down the hall to the stairs, leaving Cornelia.

Night Raid's Hideout. Najenda's POV

I looked through my desk, finding some papers. "Hmm, looks like I forgot to give these to Ezio. Maybe when he comes back. I'll talk to him." I said to myself. I heard a door creak open, I turn around to see Akame. "Oh, hey, Akame, what do you need?" I ask her. Akame starts scratching the back other head, "I have this strange feeling that someone is coming." She says. I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You had parents, right?" Akame asked.

"Yeah. What are you trying to say?"

"I have this weird feeling, like I miss something."

"Is it Ezio?"

She stares at me, then looks down at the floor.

"Maybe. Before I joined the Revolution. He was leaving the country, he promised me he will come back soon. But it's been four years, and all this madness isn't even over yet." I light a cigar then started smoking it.

"Maybe he'll come today or tomorrow. Who knows, maybe you'll meet him during a mission." She looks back up at me. "I hope so. He was like a father to me, unlike Gozuki, who just wanted me to impress him." I smirk at her, "Maybe he'll be the key to reconcile you and your sister."

Akame starts smiling, it's been a while since she smiled. "Thank you for talking to me about this, Akame." Akame nods then leaves the room. I look back at the papers I was still holding. I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe he can be a father to you.

Kyoroch, The Empire

"Great. This is how I want to be greeted." Ezio says to himself sarcastically, as four Imperial Officers aim their rifles at him. "Look, I don't want any trouble." Ezio says, as he reaches something in his robe pockets. "Then what's with the weapons. Huh!?" One of the guards questioned. "Just in case I encounter any danger beasts." He said as an excuse. "I'm sorry, but it seems that..." Ezio stops as he takes out four throwing knives, "you've caused some trouble with an assassin."

Ezio immediately throws the knives at the heads of the four guards, before they could even pull the trigger. As the bodies of the officers fall to the ground. Ezio takes one of the horses they used, and rode off.

I'm coming back for you guys. I'm not breaking my promise this time


	3. Chapter 2 Kill the Promise

Ezio's POV

Day 2

Location: The Capital

"What happened when I was gone?" I look at the poster board with five wanted posters on it. The one on top of the others was a drawing of Akame.

"Hello, sir, you interested in the reward they are offering?" I turn to my left to see an Imperial Officer with a friendly smile on his face. I turn back to the poster board.

"What is Night Raid?" I ask him.

"Were you living under a rock? They are a band of assassins who work for the Revolution, the scum terrorize the area, in the name implies they attempt to attack at night, high ranking officials and the upper-class make up most of their targets, it would be wise if you were extremely cautious." He starts staring at me for a moment, "I've never seen you around the capital before, I 'm assuming you are an outsider?"

I nod at him. "Well, if you are here to get a job, I think it's better to look somewhere else, the Capital Dream is nothing but bullocks ever since that fatty became Prime Minister. Don't tell anyone I said that or Mr. Honest will have my head." I chuckle at him.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to look for someone."

"Well, good luck finding them." He then walks away. I look around to see if anyone is looking. I tore the wanted poster of Akame off the poster board, and shove it into my robe pocket.

Time Passes

"It's already night time, huh?" I said to myself.

I wander the empty streets of The Capital, looking at my surroundings, I hear footsteps. I use my sixth sense to see if anyone's around. Everything I see now changes to a glowing color like moonlight on the ocean. I see a figure glowing golden. He was walking towards me, he was staring down at the ground. I assume I could get some answers from him. I start walking towards him.

"You okay, kid?" He looks up to me, with a drowsily look on his face. "Damn those breasts..." He mumbles, he starts shaking his head, "Sorry, I got robbed. Who are you?" He asked. "My names Ezio. What's yours?"

"It's Tatsumi." He replied.

"Do you need any help?" I ask.

"Its fine, I can just sleep outside."

"If you say so. I'll see you around."

I started walking away from him until he stopped me. "Wait. That sword. Are you with the Imperial Army?" Tatsumi asked. I looked down at the blade that was sheathed beside my hip, The Sword of Altair doesn't belong to the Empire. "Not really. I was apart of something different. You won't understand." I start walking again. I turn around to see him walking away too.

The Next Night

I walked by this mansion, then I looked at the gate, and there was two dead bodies at the front. I rushed to the two corpses. I checked the first corpse, and he had weird kanji on his skin, the print was painted like blood. I started to recognize the printing. It looked exactly like the effect when The Demon Blade Murasame cuts the flesh of a living creature, poisoning the target which immediately kills them. But Gozuki wielded this blade, and I killed him. It couldn't be that... Akame.

I used my eagle vision, and looked around the mansion. I look up at the sky and saw five figures standing on some wire. I put on my hood then ran towards the gate and started climbing, I then moved to the right to the brick wall so I can jump over. I jumped over the wall and started dashing to the back of the mansion. I used my eagle vision again, seeing multiple targets colored red, and three colored gold. I ignored them and continued running.

When I got to the back I looked up at the five figures. "HEY! What are you doing here?! You need to leave, they are too dangerous!" I looked behind me to see three Imperial Guards who looked extremely cautious.

Akame's POV

"Hey, Akame, those three guards are targets too." Lubbock said. "What about the hooded one?" Mine asked. "Don't worry, I'll handle it." I fall backwards off the wire, then landed perfectly on the ground, I hear a crashing noise behind me. It's most likely Bulat. I stood up and stared at the three guards who were with the hooded man. The three looked back at me, then turned to the hooded man shouting, "YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" I looked at the hooded man, I couldn't see is face, but I can sense he is not afraid. I look at the sword that is sheathed by his hip. It looked familiar, like I've seen it before.

The first guard holding a sword charged at me, I unsheathed my blade and cut his throat. Bulat thrusts his spear to the other guard, penetrating through his body. The other guard starts fleeing, until a bullet goes through his head. I look up to see Mine, with her rifle aimed.

Now the only one left is the Hooded Man. He doesn't look like a target, but he seems heavily armed.

He needs to be eliminated.

I charge at him, preparing to thrust my blade at him. Once I attacked, he immediately dodged. He isn't even grabbing his weapon, what is he doing? I thrust again, he dodges. I try slashing repeatedly at him, he dodges every slash. I try to slash him again, but he blocked it with a blade from... his wrist? He kicks me in the stomach, causing me to move back away from him.

Bulat prepares to throw is spear at him. I look up to see Mine preparing to fire at him, until a boy with brown hair, and green eyes came behind the hooded man. "I'm fine, go to the girl, Tatsumi." He hooded man commanded. "B-But she will kill you." The boy stuttered.

He is distracted, this is my chance! I charge towards him, as he continues talking. "Just go, I'll be fine, she won't kill me." That voice sounds familiar. The boy starts running. The hooded man then turns to look at me. "Isn't that right? Red-Eyes." My eyes widen, I tripped, then fell onto the ground, Murasame fell out of my hand, and landed besides me. Why would he call me that? It can't be.

Ezio's POV

She tripped. I started walking towards her, until a bullet landed in front of me, causing me to stop moving. I look up to see the pink haired girl, aiming her rifle at me. I unsheathed my blade and dropped it besides me, I did the same with all my other weapons I had on me, except for my hidden blades. Akame looked up at me, I took of my hood, revealing my identity to her and the others. I smile. "Been a while, kiddo." I said to her. She tried to get up, but fell back to the ground. I start walking towards her, until a spear came hurdling towards me, I immediately dodged the spear, as I see it land onto the wall. "Stay away from, Akame." The armored man said. "Bulat. Let him be." Akame says calmly. She got up and started walking towards me. She looked calm, but after a few steps, I can see tears trying to not drip from her eyes. She ran to me then wrapped her arms around me. I can hear her whimpering, I didn't know she got affected by me leave. I feel terrible, I still remember lying about the death of her friends, when I secretly took them to Italy. Why didn't I bring her?

"Calm down, Red-Eyes, if you keep crying, you'll soak my robe." I said jokily. She looks up at me, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Four years... four damn years, Ezio. I wipe the tears off her eyes, then wrapped my arms around her. "I'm here now, that's all that matters." I said in a comforting tone. I see the other two jump down, from the wires. "Well, well, well, isn't it the great Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, you haven't forgotten me, have you?" The green haired boy asks. "I'm pretty sure we all remember Lubbock and his perverted attitude." Lubbock starts laughing. "Oh man, Miss Najenda is gonna be glad to see you." "AHEM!" We were interrupted by the pink haired girl, who looks really irritated. "We aren't here to have a family reunion, we're here to kill bad guys!" Shouted the pink haired girl. I look back at Akame whose arms are still around me. "Go on, kid, eliminate them." She nods and let's go of me, she walked towards Murasame and picked it up. She then runs off, disappearing to the woods. I look back at the pile of weapons I dropped on the ground. Oh great... just like cleaning up my room. huh?

When I followed the direction Akame. I saw the Akame and the group in front of some small building. Tatsumi was in the arms of the armored guy that is named Bulat, Tatsumi was desperately trying to wiggle out of his grasp until he saw me. "Ezio! I need your help!" I sigh, "So are we gonna take him or what?" Tatsumi's jaw drops. "WHAT THE HELL!" Tatsumi shouted. "Yup, he will be our new member, you should come too, and I think Najenda would like to see you." Leone smiles. "AWWW, how did I get myself into this?" Tatsumi asked himself.

"Shall we go?"


	4. Chapter 3 Kill the Conversation

Ezio' POV

"An Evilbird, the dangerbeast that have the power to destroy entire villages, and here you are... roasting it like it's a chicken." Akame starts giggling.

"It might be big, but it's not much of a challenge." Akame says. "Boss, should be here soon."

I look at her, she hasn't really changed much, but she did change her clothes. I didn't really expect her to be excited to see me, I would've expected a sword penetrated through my chest, but here I am talking to an old friend... I wonder if she's still socially awkward.

"So what happened to you when I was gone?" I ask her.

"Well... after Gozuki's death, I've been sent to the capital to work with the Imperial Army. I started to do more assassination missions. I was then assigned to kill Najenda." Akame continues, "When I confronted her, she convinced me to join the assassin group Night Raid, and fight with the Revolution."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, so, Ezio, why are you here?" Akame asks.

"Well... ummmm... to be honest..." Before I could finish, a woman with short white hair, a metal arm, and a eye patch interrupted.

"Hey, Ezio, remember me?" Najenda asks.

"Yeah, I can see you changed a lot." I said, staring at her metal arm.

Najenda just smirks at him, Akame tosses her a giant chicken wing.

"So what brings you back here?" Najenda asks.

"Well, that's what I was going to answer to Akame." Ezio continues. "The truth is, I was planning on bringing Akame and a few other people with me back to Italy."

Najenda sighs. "Ezio, we're trying to fight against the Empire. We need Akame to fight with us."

"I might sound selfish, but I don't want anyone to die... not again..."

Najenda starts thinking, then comes up with an idea.

"I have an idea." Najenda continues, "How about you join us, I've seen you fight before, and we need someone like you in the Revolution Army."

I rest my chin on my fist. "I'll help out... but in return, I can't promise this, but I'll try my best to keep everyone alive."

Akame smiles at me, so I smiled back.

"Then it's settled. Ezio is officially a member of Night Raid!"


	5. Chapter 4 Kill the Authority

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This will be another short chapter.

After that conversation, Tatsumi came in with some blonde girl. Tatsumi had to prove himself in order to become an official member of Night Raid.

I can get used to this again, it's pretty much like the Creed.

Akame showed me around the base and introduced me to their comrades. They all seemed like excellent people, but I still fear for Tatsumi, he only killed one person and is now apart of an assassin group. No wonder they got Akame to train him, but his training is usually just house work apparently.

We were then received our first mission.

Our targets were a Capital Guard and an Oil Merchant.

"So, Ezio, wanna take on Orgre?" Najenda asks.

I shake my head and point at Tatsumi. "How about we give the country boy a chance?" I suggested. "What!?"

"I don't know, as you are now, you don't stand a chance." Akame adds.

"He frames innocent people for crimes they didn't commit! So if that's the case, I'll handle him myself!" Tatsumi shouts with determination.

Najenda just grins at him. "Alright, Tatsumi, go kill the demon!" Najenda turns to face me, "Ezio, you'll take on Gamel."

At the Capital

There you are. I was on the ceiling, watching my target walk underneath me. I immediately jump on him, then stabbing my hidden blade through his neck.

I stare at the corpse of my target, then walked away.

As I exited the building, I forgot how busy this area was at night.

I was walking around, until I bumped into girl, she had orange hair, she was wearing a Capital Guards uniform, she also had some odd looking dog with her.

"My apologies sir." She apologized.

"No, it's my fault for not paying attention."

I look down at the dog, it looked like something a child would've drawn.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asks politely.

"I'm fine, thank you very much."

I start walking away from her. She was odd, sane me with that dog.

When I came back, Tatsumi was already there in one piece. I don't know why he isn't wearing a shirt, but it's most likely Akame checking for any wounds.

"So, Tatsumi, how did the mission go?"

I asked him.

"It was awesome! I was like, "I'LL CUT YOU TO PIECES!" Then I chopped his arms off and starts slashing at him. I was like a badass!"

"Congrats, and by the way..."

"Yeah?"

"Put a shirt on would you?"


	6. Chapter 5 Kill the Ripper

"Please... please don't kill me!!" A woman begs in terror.

"Oh, come now. It's your own fault for walking around at this time of night." He continues, holding her up by the neck. "Didn't you're parents tell you about the scary monsters that come out after dark?"

He's in you're way... KILL HIM

The man turns around and sees a man wearing a black trench coat and a top hat, he wore some weird burlap looking mask covering his face.

"You must be Zank the Beheader." The man says in a crooked voice.

"Hmm, how delightful, you like to be added to my collection?" Zank asks with a creepy smile.

"Actually..."

The atmosphere becomes silent until The Beheader's arm falls to the ground, dropping the girl he was choking. Zank screams in agony until a knife goes straight into his neck.

Zank turns around seeing the dark man behind him.

"Hush now, hush now." As the mysterious killer gently lies him on the ground.

"You're still alive? You must be one strong mother fucker." The man gives the Beheader a grim smirk.

"I heard you can hear the screams of the previous victims... I do too, but it doesn't torture me, it's like music to my ears." Zank coughs out blood, staining the mysterious man.

"Fine, have it your way." He says as he raises a cleaver into the air.

At Night Raids Headquarters

"Any info on Zank?" Najenda asks Leone.

"Well... you'll be surprised about this."

Everyone looks at her, as she holds up a burlap sack stained with blood. Leone tosses it to Najenda, catching the sack with her metal arm. When she opened it, her face shown shock and disgust.

She pulls out the head of Zank, with his Imperial Arm attached to it, with an envelope nailed on his forehead.

Everyone looked disgusted, Tatsumi felt like vomiting.

Najenda removes the envelope from the head and opens it. She takes out a letter.

It reads;

Poor rat bastard thanked me, saying that the voices are gone, but I told him that the voices will come back and scream into his ear drums, it was hilarious watching him cry like a little bitch.

You should thank me for giving you that Imperial Arm, Night Raid, but watch out for what's coming for your purple haired friend.

P.S. I'll be in the capital if you want to stop me from killing some innocent bystanders.

\- The Ripper

"Is that creep talking about Sheele?" Mine asks angrily.

"Most likely, Leone, were there any witnesses during the incident?" Najenda questions.

"Yeah, I've met the girl who encountered Zank." Leone continues, "apparently the mysterious man saved her, but warned her to walk away before he changes his mind. I tried to ask her about his appearance, but she was too terrified to talk about it."

Najenda sighs, then looks at Akame. "Akame, where's Ezio?"

"He's still in his room... I'll go get him." Akame walks away.

"Alright everyone, our new target is The Ripper, do not underestimate this person, if he can kill Zank easily, he might be able to take you all down one-by-one, do not fail!"

The Capital, Midnight

"C'mon, Tatsumi, our search area is down this way." Akame says.

"Seems like the people of the capital are too scared of the killer to come out at night anymore, huh."

Akame covers his mouth and hides behind a wall. They heard footsteps of officers coming by.

"I can't believe WE have to look for this "ripper" guy." One officer complains.

"Yeah, I heard one of our colleagues found him, and got his intestines ripped out. Gives you the chills right?"

As they walk away, Akame and Tatsumi comes out of the shadows.

"To be honest, I'd rather get my head chopped off than my guts being ripped out of me." Tatsumi chuckles nervously. "Well, if you can excuse me for a minute."

"Taking a piss, huh?"

Somewhere downtown

"Hahh, I'm kinda on edge tonight, hmm." Tatsumi heard footsteps behind him.

He turns around to see his supposed to be dead friend Sayo, who looks alive and well. He stares at her in shock.

Sayo starts walking away, then Tatsumi started following her.

Tatsumi looked at her with joy. He walks towards her to give her a hug, when he tried, she faded away like smoke.

"It's nice to see a dead loved-one again, right?"

Tatsumi widens his eyes in shock, he turns around to see The Ripper standing behind him him.

Tatsumi immediately backed away from him.

"A little too late for that, don't you think?"

Tatsumi felt something bit him behind his back, he pulls out a syringe from his back. He collapses to the ground, feeling like he can't move.

"It was pretty difficult finding Curare around here." He squats down in front of him.

"Don't worry, it won't kill ya, if I made you drink it, yeah it would. But I made a few tweaks on it, just to make you paralyzed for 5-15 minutes."

"W-why are you doing this." Tatsumi stutters.

"I just want what's mine." He answers

They hear the sound of footsteps, Tatsumi see's Akame, Sheele, and the others with them.

The Ripper stands up and turns around to face Sheele.

"Welcome to the family reunion, Sheele." Sheele just stares unfazed. The Ripper continues, "It was nice of you to bring friends, but... let's just keep it in the family."

"I'll take care of him." Sheele equips Extase, and charges at The Ripper.

Sheele slices The Ripper in two, but then realizing it wasn't him, but an illusion.

"Don't get too cocky." The Ripper appears from behind her, and kicks her away.

Sheele tries to regain her balance. The Ripper takes out two daggers. Sheele tries charging again, but The Ripper dodges her attack, he then tries to slice his dagger at her face, but only giving her a cut on her cheek.

This time The Ripper charges at her. Sheele slashes her giant scissors at him. But unsuspectedly, he jumped over the attack, and kicked her across her face.

Sheele' glasses fall off, she then kneels down on the ground, dropping her Imperial Arm. Mine aims her gun at him, but Bulat stops, shaking his head to signal her to stay out of it.

The Ripper starts to chuckle. He walks towards her glasses and picks it up, he then walks towards Sheele, and puts them back on her.

The Ripper walks back slowly. "Looks like we should call it even."

The Ripper takes off his top hat, and then removes the burlap mask from his face. Revealing his identity.

"Nii-san..."


	7. Chapter 6 Kill the Brother

Sheele' POV

"Nii-san..."

Lightning claps, shining on the face of the killer for a second.

"Yup..."

"Shane, I don't wanna fight you."

"Your aura says otherwise."

My brother... is my target... I don't know what to do in this situation. When I dropped my glasses, he could've killed me right there, but he didn't.

"Remember those kids that used to bully you when you were little?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, you broke their noses..."

I notice his cloak, it seemed unnatural. "Wondering what my cloak is?" He continued, "it's called Gods Shadow, or Spectre. It's a shadow manipulating teigu, you probably figured out how it works when you tried slashing my shadow clone."

A shadow manipulating teigu? I turn to my comrades who were still watching.

"Get Tatsumi, and get out of here. You need to report this." The nod at me, and ran for Tatsumi, when they got him, they ran off.

I immediately catch a dagger that was flying towards me.

"Don't get too distracted sis..." he started charging towards me. He tried to stab me, but I immediately blocked the attack with my giant scissor teigu.

"I'm not..." I strike my weapon at him. He tried blocking it, but my blade cut through his daggers. He then drops the handles that were left of his daggers, then pulled out another pair.

"Try that again, sis, but give me your all." He throws both of his daggers at me, I then cut them both into, I then saw him charge at me with a butchers knife, hacking the knife at me.

I jump kicked his arm, making him drop his weapon, then I kicked him in the stomach, pushing him back.

I see him equip a large cleaver, and then he started charging. When he tried hitting me, his cleaver clashed with my scissors. I was shocked seeing his cleaver still in one piece.

I immediately backed away from him. "How come my teigu didn't break your cleaver!?" I shouted frustratedly.

Shane just started laughing at me. "I know you're teigu has the ability to cut through almost anything on earth." He continues. "But can it cut through the strongest natural metal?"

He shows off his cleaver to me. "You and I might not know what metal they used to make that weapon. But I do know what metal can rival it."

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Let me introduce you to the strongest natural metal, Tungsten. I had to break into one of the largest mines in the Empire to find this, it's too bad they weren't able to use it." He starts snickering.

I gritted my teeth, and started charging at him again. Before I could land a blow on him, I find myself surrounded by Imperial Officers.

"Put the weapons down, now!" Therewere twelve of them, three with firearms and the rest with swords.

I then feel Shane's back on mine. "Now what?" I ask myself.

"What do you mean? Do what you're always good at." I then see Shane charge at the officer with the revolver, and slit his throat. He grabbed the gun and started shooting the other officers.

I start attacking some of the officers, cutting them in two and decapitating some of them.

After the officers were all dead, I couldn't help but smile.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we broth..." I turn around finding out he left without saying anything.

Night Raids Headquarters

"Hey, I'm back." Everyone notices me, they all ran towards me with worried looks on their faces.

"Are you alright!?" Mine asks worriedly.

"Did you kill him!?" Tatsumi asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, and no I didn't kill him."

Najenda comes into the room. "I know he's your brother, but you still failed to kill him."

I look down at the floor and frown. Najenda just shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, with the information you gave me about him having a shadow manipulating teigu. We need to kill him ASAP."

My eyes widen in shock. "What? No! Just give me some time to change him!"

Najenda looks at me in surprise, then shakes her head, and passes her a folder.

"When I've sent you all to hunt him down, I got some news that he's killed sixteen innocent bystanders before we found out about him." Najenda continues, "If you don't wanna kill him, fine by me, but he still has to die."

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. "I don't have time for this shit." I walk away, leaving everyone in shock. I never really cussed before, it wasn't really nice to say. Was I always like this?

Akame's POV

"Is she still out there?" I asked Mine.

"Yeah. I tried talking to her, but she refused to go back inside." Mine sighs.

"Should I get Tatsumi to start talking to her?"

"Pfft, like that newbie can do anything."

I look out the window, seeing Sheele sitting alone.

"Never would've thought she had a brother." Mine continues. "Looks like she's in the same boat as you."

"Unlike Sheele, I want to kill my sister."


	8. Chapter 7 Kill Your Fantasy

A/N: Another short chapter... sorry I just want to get to the good parts.

Ezio' POV

"So how is he doing?" I asked Bulat.

"He's doing pretty well. It was surprising that Sheele volunteered to watch over him, after that innocent with The Ripper." Bulat replied.

"Well, she is going to train him today. Do you think it's a good idea to let her do it?"

"She might be an airhead, but she is a talented killer."

I couldn't help but nod my head, agreeing with him.

Several Days Later

Najenda had us all gathered in the meeting room.

She looks at Tatsumi. "Tatsumi, you're wounds are pretty much healed right?" Tatsumi nods his head, she continues speaking. "The teigu we got from Zank... I want you to try using it."

His face glows up, and his eyes widen in excitement.

"Really!? No one else wants it!? He asks excitedly.

"It's one teigu per person." Bulat said.

"Because it takes considerable mental and physical strength to control them." Lubbock added.

Tatsumi then looks back at me. "How come you didn't give it to Ezio?" He asked.

"He told me that it was useless to him."

Tatsumi looks back to the teigu which looked like a headpiece with a large eye attached to it. He puts it on.

"I heard it can read minds, try reading mine." Akame suggested.

"You..." Tatsumi paused until he starts to shout, "WANT TO EAT MEAT TONIGHT!"

Akame looked amazed, "Exactly, amazing!"

I face palm myself. "Nope, he still hasn't activated the ability yet." I continued. "If it really has five different sights, try using one of them."

Tatsumi nods at me, then sits down, concentrating on the teigu. When he opened his eyes, he made a shock expression, his face turned bright red, when he looked at Mine, Akame, and Sheele.

His expression changed into a painful look, which caused Lubbock to take it off of him.

I knew from the start that teigu wasn't suited for him. They started to talk about teigu's. I didn't bother to join in on their conversation, since it doesn't interest me at all.

Out of nowhere, Tatsumi suddenly becomes cheerful. I raise an eyebrow t him. "Why so cheerful, Tatsumi?" I asked him.

"Well... the world is filled with teigu's that have unknown abilities, right?" He continued. "The reason I'm so lively is this!"

We all looked at him in confusion, until he started talking again.

"Maybe... just maybe... there may be a teigu that had the ability to bring back the dead! Right!?"

We all stared at him blankly. "If there is, I may be able to bring Sayo back...!"

"You can't." Bulat interrupted him. "A teigu that can resurrect doesn't exist. In this world you only get one life."

Time Passes

I walk outside to check on Tatsumi, who was still being comforted by Sheele. I walked towards them and sat next to Tatsumi.

"Once again... I'm sorry for you're loss." I said.

Tatsumi just smiled, tears still dripping from his eyes. "It's alright."

The three of us was looking at the full moon, it was a beautiful sight.

"Tatsumi... ever heard of the pieces of Eden?" I asked him.

Tatsumi and Sheele both stared at me.

"Like, the garden?" Sheele asks. I nod at her. "They are ancient, advanced devices created by the Isu for various purposes." I explained.

"What are Isu?" Tatsumi asked.

"They are known as The First Civilization, they came before humans." I answered.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because one of those pieces looked like a cross, and that cross was called Ankh. It can record voices, heal the sick, and especially... temporarily resurrect the dead."

Tatsumi and Sheele's eyes were widen in shock. "R-really!?" They both asked in unison.

I smirk at them. "Yeah, don't tell the others, it might distract them from the Revolutions current goal."

They both nod at me. I stood up. "Let's go back inside, alright?" They both nodded at me, and followed me back to the hideout.


	9. Chapter 8 Kill the Time Together

A/N: Don't forget to follow me and vote on the story.

Ezio's POV

"Will this disguise actually work?" Sheele asked me.

I sigh. "The black wig will work, trust me, no one will know it's you." She crossed her arms at me. She wore one of my white dress shirts and one of Akame's ties that turned yellow somehow. We continued walking. I was being greeted by the townspeople, they were calling me Altaïr. Sheele pokes my shoulder. "Why are they calling you Altaïr?" She asked.

"I used to be apart of an Elite Assassin group for the Empire, some of the people I've met are still alive. If I told people my real name and someone from the Empire finds out, they'll most likely come and kill me."

Imperial Palace, Audience Room

(General Perspective)

An Imperial Officer ran into the audience room, immediately kneeling in front of the Emperor who was surprisingly young, and the infamous fatass Prime Minister Honest, whose been the reason for the corruption of the Empire.

"You're Majesty, I have a report." The Officer said. The young emperor, leaned forward, resting his chin under his fist. "Speak." The emperor ordered.

"It's about Generals Nakaido and Hemi... they are gone... they have joined the Rebel Army!" Everyone in the room was shocked by the information that was given to them. The men in the room, except the Emperor and Prime Minister, were muttering to each other in worriment. Until the emperor stood up, getting their attention.

"Do not let your thoughts run away with you!!!" He shouted. "After all, they are down in the south... we can deal with them at anytime! The rebels gathering together just means that will be easier to clean up!!"

The young emperor turned to the Prime Minister. "So, did I handle that well, Prime Minister?" He asked. The Prime Minister snickers. "Fufufufu. As always, you're majesty is a mountain of calm in a sea of chaos." He said. The Prime Minister starts chomping on the steak he was eating.

"This is the problem we should be focusing on." He continued. "The leader of the imperial guard was assassinated, and my relative Iyokaru is dead! I want them dealt with so badly. I've been so obsessed with this, I've gained weight!" The emperor dropped a sweat by listening to him.

"Are there not professionals searching for their hideout?" The young boy asked. The Prime Minister shook his head. "They haven't been in contact. They're probably dead, so I have another plan."

The emperor stared at him, "what is it then?" He asks. "I have called for General Esdeath to return to the Capital." They all looked at him in shock, some gasped.

"B-but, she will wage war on them, which will cause damage to everything we worked for!" One of the men shouted.

The Prime Minister nods. "I know... that's why I called General Jibaku to return also." Everyone screamed in horror after hearing the name.

"T-the Black Shogun is c-coming back?" The first man asks himself, sweat dropping from his bald head.

"H-he was the one who trained Esdeath..." the second man says.

"Oh god... he might find out I took the last breadstick from his house party last year!" The third man shouted in terror.

The emperor rubs his chin. "Aren't they rivals?" He asked him.

"If Esdeath and Budo teamed up against Jibaku... they probably could rival him." The Prime Minister stated. "Esdeath is cold hearted, but Jibaku's heart is darker than black. Esdeath buried 400,000, but Jibaku slaughtered twice more than her."

The Prime Minister clenched his fist then made an angry look. "Those damn rebels need to be stopped! General Jibaku and Esdeath will slaughter every last person who opposes us!" He shouted. Everyone in the room cheered.

Ezio's POV

Sheele looked pretty hungry, so I took her to a restaurant. We took a seat at a table the waitress showed us. We looked at the menu we were given.

"So what do you want, Sheele?" I asked her. Sheele looked at the menu. "Maybe I'll have the Tonkatsu." She requested. I nodded at her, then the waitress came. "What will you be ordering?" She asked.

"Uhh, a Tonkatsu, and a Chicken Teriyaki Rice Bowl." I said. The waitress nodded at me. "Coming right up!" She smiled then walked away.

Sheele looked at me. "Someone's gonna see through my disguise." She whispered to me. "Just act natural, Sheele." She was shaking nervously on her seat.

After we finished, we were walking around the town, we went down this alley, and three men who looked like they were in their mid-twenties walked towards us. They walked up to Sheele, surrounding her.

"Damn, look at you." One guy said, licking his lips. They notice me. "Back off if you don't wanna get hurt, buddy." I then threw my fist at the first guy, knocking him out cold. The other two looked at me in shock.

"You son of a-" before he could finish, Sheele punched him across the face, leaving one more standing, he started to run off.

I sigh. "Good thing, you didn't have a weapon, otherwise you would've killed em." I said. She just shrugged at me. "So... we're going back?" She asks. I shrug back at her. She starts looking around. "Uhhh, where is the hideout again?" I face palm myself then grabbed her hand. "Just come with me."

At Night Raids Headquarters

"We're back!" I shouted, entering the room everyone was in. "Welcome back... Why are you two holding hands?" Najenda asked them. I looked down at my hand, which was still holding onto Sheele's. I look at Sheele's face, which was bright red. I immediately let go.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH YOU TWO!?" Lubbock and Mine shouted at me. I was speechless.

"Quit picking on the two, if they're lovers, just let them be." Leone said, snickering. Tatsumi just stared at me in shock, Akame had no clue what was going on, and Bulat was just being entertained.


	10. Chapter 9 Kill Absolute Justice

A/N: I can't find my story when searching it up, because it's mature content. Really Wattpad, are you trying to fuck me over? Anyways don't forget to comment to show support and vote on the chapters.

Ezio's POV

Najenda ordered me to take care of something at a Temple at the Red Light District. When I went inside, I entered a large room, where all of the drugged women were kept. Some of the men that was sent by The Revolution was already here.

I walked toward one of the men looking at some machine in the middle of the room. "What is that?" I asked the man. He turned around to face me. "I don't know, but it shoots out vapours which contains marijuana. It also had packs of cigars and cigarettes in it." He explained.

I looked around to see a bunch of men, trying to carry the women that were still left.

"Any civilian casualties?" I asked him. "Only one... it's a shame that Night Raid didn't stop them earlier." I clenched my fist, knowing that I should've came with Tatsumi and Leone.

I sighed. "Sometimes we can't save everyone." He said. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Sheele and Mine. I wonder how they are doing?

General POV (Somewhere near the Capital)

Sheele and Mine was running back to the hideout, successfully completing their mission. While they were still running a loud crash struck in front of them, causing the two to jump back.

The threat that was revealed was a long auburn ponytail haired girl, wearing an Imperial Officer uniform, she wore upper-body armour, and had metallic arms.

She took out a piece of paper and stared at Sheele, giving her a deadly glare.

"Finally... I've finally tracked you down NIGHT RAIDERS!" She shouted, giving them a sadistic smile.

"IMPERIAL GUARD FORCES, SERYU UBIQUITOUS. IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, I WILL ABSOLUTELY MAKE YOU EVIL-DOERS PAY HERE AND NOW!!!"

Seryu crossed her arms while her dog besides her started to look bloodthirsty. Mine aimed her rifle-like teigu at her, and Sheele unsheathed her scissor teigu, in her battle stance. While they readied themselves for combat, an elusive shadow watched from the forest.

When teigu users clash, "death" is called to the field.

The clock tower hit midnight, making a loud ring noise, which echoed through the area. As the three teigu users faced each other. Mine aims her gun and fires at her, before the bullets hit, the dog ran in front of its ally. As the bullets create a cloud of dust. Once the firing stopped, the dust faded and revealed the dog being larger than its normal size, it stood eight feet tall, showing off its razor sharp teeth.

"M-Mine, that's a biological teigu!" Sheele shouted. Seryu's wrist shows off a wrist magnum, which started firing bullets at the two assassins. Mine and Sheele started dodging them. As the firing turned into clicking noises, the auburn maniac turned to her teigu.

"Koro! Prey!" The biological teigu now known as Koro started charging at the purple haired assassin, opening its mouth to show its shark-like teeth.

Sheele immediately slices its mouth open, barely letting the creature touch her. "I'm sorry..." She says apologetically. She thought it was over, until the beast stood back up, showing its mouth has been regenerated. Mine tries blasting a plasma beam at the creature, hoping it would do any damage, but it barely did anything.

"Ok, in the book Najenda showed us, biological teigu have cores hidden inside them somewhere in their body. If we don't destroy that, it'll keep regenerating." Mine explained. "It doesn't have a heart, so Akame's murasame won't be able to hit it."

Seryu looks back at Koro. "Koro, arms!" She ordered. The dogs arms turned into muscular human arms, which grossed out the two assassins. Koro charged at Mine this time, punching rapidly, showing no way to dodge it. Sheele jumped in front of her and tried to block the attacks with her scissors, but it was so powerful she felt like she couldn't handle it much longer.

Seryu pulled out a whistle and blew into it, making a high pitch scream. She was calling back up. Mine noticed and knew she had to finish this quick.

Mine leaped up into the air and aimed at Koro, as she pulled the trigger, a large beam blasted at the beast, looked like it was being incinerated, leaving a large cloud of dust again. When it faded away, the creature already started regenerating again.

"Don't underestimate Koro's durability!" Seryu shouted. Sheele charged at Seryu from behind, and raised her large scissors.

"Ecstasy!" Sheele shouted, as a bright light shined the area, blinding anyone who sets their eyes upon it. Sheele started slashing at her, when Seryu tried to block the attack with her arms, her arms were sliced off clean, leaving her to scream in pain.

Seryu gave her a sadistic smile, as a gun appears from her cut off arm. "Justice will always win!" She shouts. Sheele realizes she had body modifications. When the auburn girl fired, the purple haired Assassin blocked all the bullets with her scissors.

Seryu looked at her in shock, until Sheele sliced her arms off again. "I-I'm not done yet!" Seryu shouted.

"Koro... SECRET SKILL, BERSERKER!" She screamed, as Koro grew larger, its fur changing into a crimson red colour, and its teeth became sharper than the finest blades ever made.

The beast roared, giving pain to the assassins ear drums. The creature grabbed Mine in its hand, and starts squeezing her. She shouted in pain, until Sheele chops its arm off.

Mine was on the ground, praising her. Sheele smiled, until it faded when a bullet went through her chest. Mine looked back at Seryu, seeing a firearm barrel pointing out of her mouth.

When Koro was almost near Sheele, ready to bite her in half, a large dark, shadowy-like dome appeared. Trapping Sheele and Koro inside. Seryu and Mine stared in shock.

Mine stood up and started running, Seryu was too busy staring at the dome of darkness in horror.

Mine turned around to see the dome gone, showing Koro in its normal form laying on the ground, and Sheele nowhere to be found. Tears fell from her eyes, as she continued running.

Sheele's POV

I opened my eyes... I thought I was dead, but I still felt the pain in my chest, feeling blood still drip out of me. I saw my brother... seeing his dark purple eyes brought a smile to my face.

"Nii-San..." I felt tears dripping from my eyes, my head was rested on his hand. He raised a knife, aiming the blade at me. "Shane, please... I wanna fix you..." I said weakly.

"Fix me?" He asked. "I. Am the solution."


	11. Chapter 10 Kill the Generals

A/N: Don't forget to vote and share the story to friends.

"Esdeath... pleasure to see you again." The Prime Minister greeted to the light blue haired beauty. Esdeath smiles, the two were at the dock, waiting for someone. "So who are we waiting for, Mr. Honest?" She questions him. He just gives her a sly grin. "It's a surprise."

Half an hour later, a large cruise ship, sailed in front of them, a plank drops down, as a 6'6 ft tall man wearing black samurai armour walks down with two imperial soldiers walking by his side. Esdeath's eyes widen in shock, recognizing the figure. As the dark samurai walks I front of the two, Prime Minister Honest bows to him.

"It's great to see you again... General Jibaku." He greeted, he then stood up straight. "Good to see you too." The General turns to see Esdeath.

"Esdeath..."

"Jibaku..."

The Prime Minister looked at the two staring at each other. He claps his hands in front of the twos gaze. "Well, we should go, we don't want to keep the Emperor waiting." The prime minister started walking. "Of course." The two generals said in unison, following him.

Imperial Palace, Audience Room

"It's good to have you two back." The young emperor greeted, he sat on his throne, staring at the two generals kneeling to him. "It's good to be back, your majesty." The two said in unison.

"General Esdeath... you're conquest of the northern lands was superb! We are prepared to reward you with 10,000 pieces of gold for your efforts." The emperor turns to the dark general. "And General Jibaku... you're conquest of both the western and southern lands was a difficult task, but you manage to somehow be victorious. We are prepared to reward you 20,000 gold pieces for your accomplishment."

"We are grateful, you're majesty." They thanked in unison once again.

"Now I must apologize, I have realized you two have just returned. However there is work to be done." The two generals looked up at the Emperor. "An atrocious group known as Night Raid has begun running rampant around the Capital. I wish for you two to focus on purging the group from my city."

"I understand." Esdeath continued. "I would ask one thing of your majesty." The Emperor tilts his head sideways in confusion. "Soldiers is it? You may use as many as you wish." She nods her heads. "I have heard that the enemy possesses many teigu. It takes a teigu... to fight a teigu, your majesty." She continued. "I would like a six man group of teigu users to be assembled."

The Emperor drops a sweat from his forehead. "I will form a group of nothing, but teigu users that will maintain security in the Capital." He announced. "Is there anything else you desire?" He asked once more.

Esdeath starts rubbing her chin. "Well... there is one thing... if I may dare ask." They looked at her with confusion on their faces. "What is it?..." the emperor asked.

"I was thinking, it would be nice to try being in love." She said.

Her request surprised the emperor and prime minister, especially General Jibaku. "W-well, what of the General Jibaku, he is a good man!" The emperors suggestion surprised the dark shogun. "I'm pretty sure he still mourns his deceased wife. So, I don't think that is a good option. Unless he needs someone to comfort him." He gives the general a seductive stare, which caused the general to start coughing awkwardly.

"Do you not have a list of expectations you want to see in a man?" General Jibaku asks her. She nods, taking out a scroll. "I actually do." She says, smiling at him.

"Ok! We'll get on that! Anything you would like, General Jibaku?" He asked.

"I only request to be with my daughter for a few weeks, until I go back into the service." He requested.

"Alright then! You two are dismissed!"

Somewhere in the palace

The two generals walked by each other. "So, how is your daughter, Haru?" Esdeath asked him. "Didn't I tell you to not call me that during work?" Esdeath just giggles.

"We're not on the battlefield, and no one else is around." Esdeath said.

General Jibaku sighs. "My daughter is still sick... but that machine Dr. Stylish created, is extending her life span."

"That's good." She smiles at him once more. They were still walking around the palace. "We should spar." Esdeath suggested. Jibaku raises an eyebrow, "right now?" She nods. But the dark samurai shakes his head, refusing her offer. "We shouldn't spar in the palace, Budo will get upset." Jibaku exclaimed.

Esdeath started laughing. "I remember when we tried training here, but Budo caught us, and he was pissed!" She continued laughing. Jibaku sighs, "You were in you're teens back then. Budo and I were in our mid twenties. I was childish back then." He said.

Esdeath pouts. "Yeah, you aren't fun anymore." Her pout turns into a grin. "I can't wait to meet Night Raid, I hope they are worthy opponents."

Jibaku stared at her. "Yeah... one of them interests me..." Esdeath gives him an odd look. "Yeah... you think you can handle them, old man?" She asks jokingly.

"You sound like Najenda, when you two first joined the academy." Esdeath smile fades. "Yeah... can't wait to meet her again... and kill her!" She shouts in a sadistic tone.

Jibaku looks up on the blue sky. "I wonder if my two little girls are still alive..."


	12. Chapter 11 Secure and Protect

Mission: Secure and Protect

Location: Capital Outskirts

"Once again, it is an honour to have you four work with me again." Said Chouri respectfully.

"No, problem, sir, it is an honour to work with you again too, same with you're daughter Spear, isn't that right lads?" The other three nod.

Captain Jack Stone: Captain of Imperial Army.

Sergeant Samuel (Phantom) Anderson: Heaviest Hitters in the Imperial Army.

Lieutenant Maxwell (Mad Dog) Monroe: Lieutenant of Imperial Army.

Private Connor Hedrick: Newbie of the group

Chouri looks out the window of the carriage, seeing poor citizens suffering in the cold snow.

"How terrible, this village as well... huh... A nation is said to be made up of its people, and yet it comes to this." The former Prime Minister sighs.

"These poor people. I think you are heading into a nest of vipers by returning to the Capital, Father" Spear commented.

"I can't just stay in retirement when there are people living like this. The country will be doomed. If it's like this, I have to fight that Minister to the bitter end!"

Spear smiles at him. The carriage stops, the four look behind them and saw three odd looking figures.

"Bandits?" Chouri asks.

"They aren't bandits." Jack replied. The four soldiers exit the carriage with Spear following behind them. They took their battle positions, as well as the other twenty-six guards behind them.

"Spear, stand back before I signal you too charge." Jack says, cocking his rifle.

"Go..."

The twenty-six other guards start charging at them with swords and shields. All of the guards were cut into pieces, raining blood around them.

The only ones left standing was Jack, Sam, Max, Connor, and...

They turn around to see Spear fall to the ground with a large cut on her stomach, it didn't look like the cut was too deep.

"Open fire!" They all raised their firearms at them, but all of their bullets were blocked by the enemies axe.

"Ok, Max and I are going for the guy on the right, Sam, I hope you can handle both the beard man and small guy." Jack then turns to Connor. "You try to get Spear and Chouri somewhere safe." They all nod and do as he commanded.

Connor runs to Spear and tries to pick her up. "Don't worry, Miss, we'll get you and you're father out of- GAH!"

Spear then sees a blonde haired boy wearing small devil horns stab a knife through the young soldiers neck.

As Connors body drops to the ground, the boy who killed him squats down to her level.

"Not bad, you're pretty skilled to have escaped a killing blow from Dandara's attack." The boy referred to the man with the axe, then shows her his blood-stained knife to her.

"But considering what I'm going to do to you, I'm pretty sure you'll wish you'd been cut in half."

Spear looks at him in horror, until a hooded figure kicks him in the head, knocking the boy out cold.

The hooded man picks her up then starts running.

"W-Why?" She couldn't say anything else.

"Once we get there, I'll patch you up, and you'll be fine. I promise."

At Night Raids Headquarters (Ezio's POV)

"OW! What the hell!" I shouted, rubbing the bump on my head.

"Why in gods name would you bring an outsider to our base!?" Najenda shouts, putting me into a choke hold.

"She is the former prime ministers daughter, and she was-ACK!"

Najenda starts strangling me. "That's even worse!" Najenda shouted.

Bulat was just watching. "Well, he did blindfold her and plugged her ears." He said. "And Tatsumi is monitoring her closely, so most of us who have a wanted poster have to conceal their identities from her."

"Can you let go of me now?" I asked.

Ezio' Room (Still Ezio's POV)

"I walked into my room where I took the girl. Tatsumi was watching her closely, until he notice me enter the room, he stands up immediately. "Hey, Ezio." He waved at me. I wave back, walking to the side of the bed. "How is she doing?" I asked worriedly.

"Akame patched her up, and she's still asleep. At least she's still breathing." Tatsumi added. I sigh in relief.

"Good... I'll take care of things from here, go help Akame in the kitchen." He nods then leaves the room.

Capital Outskirts (Jacks POV)

"Did we lose em?" I asked Phantom. He gets up and looks around. He nods at me, I sigh then stood up from our hiding spot. I start to stretch my arms up in the air. I turn to look at Phantom. He looked depressed, but how could I tell, he's wearing a mask. "I know we lost good men, but we gotta move on." I continued. "They were The Three Beasts, Esdeath's secret army. Why would they attack us?" I asked. Phantom just shrugs at me.

"Maybe Najenda was right... we need to join the revolution."


	13. Chapter 12 Kill Her Love For You

**A/N: Don't forget to share the story to your friends and followers!**

 **Ezio's POV**

"Alright... Ezio, while Tatsumi and Bulat are on their mission. The others and I will be going to the Revolutionary Armies Headquarters, stay here and make sure that girl doesn't leave!" She ordered. I just narrowed my eyes at her. "Aye Najenda." He saluted jokingly. Najenda exited the building, same with the other girls.

"Ahem..." I turn around to see Spear, the girl I saved from yesterday. She was wearing a purple overskirt, and still wore her big hat. "Mind telling me why a member of Night Raid saved my life?" She asked, crossing her arms at me.

"W-well, I was around the area, then I saw what happened. So... I jumped in to help." I answered. She started glaring at me. "You decided to help...after most of my men were slaughtered!?" She questioned loudly.

I slowly back away from her. "What was I supposed to do? Go in and get myself killed as well? I don't have a teigu!" I shouted back at her. "Even if I tried to do something... we all would've died anyways. So cut the bullshit and get over it." Her eyes started to drop tears, I look at her in surprise.

"My father is dead, jackass." She stormed away from me. I just sighed, thinking about what would've happened if I came earlier.

 **Somewhere in the outskirts of the Capital**

"You see the Imperial Soldier on the horse?" Jack asked, Phantom nodded, aiming his rifle at the soldier. "Fire when ready." Jack said to him. Phantom pulled the trigger, as the bullet flew through the riders head, his body fell off the horse.

"Nice shot..." Phantom gave him a thumbs up. "Alright, let's go, we gotta find Spear."

 **Night Raids Hideout**

Ezio knocks on the door where Spear was in. He opened the door, seeing the blonde beauty laying on his bed. "Do you need anything?" The assassin asked. Spear notices him, then faces the other direction. Ezio sighed. He walked towards her, then sat on a chair across bed.

"Look... I'm sorry about-" "it's fine." Spear interrupted, gripping tightly on the pillow she was hugging.

"I know how it feels." Ezio said. Getting Spears' attention. "I lost my father too."

Spear looks at me. "Really?" She asked. I nodded. "I watched as the executor hanged him." I said.

Somewhere North From The Capital

"I'm getting old for this shit." Jack said, hopping off the horse the was riding. Phantom did the same. They walked towards a bar that was across them.

When they entered the bar, they saw a bunch of people, none looked like they were working for the Empire. "We need to find someone who's with the Revolution." Jack whispered to Phantom. Phantom nodded and walked the other direction, as Jack walked towards the bar counter. Jack sat on a seat that was next to young women with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head, she also had golden eyes. Jack feels her eyes on him.

"Im surprised to see a cute guy like you in an Imperial uniform." She said seductively. Jack sighs, "After what happened to me and my now dead men... I feel like I'm fighting for the wrong side." Jack said, signalling the bartender to get him a drink.

The young lady stared at him and grins. "What happened?" She asked curiously. Jack turns his head to face her. "Me and my men were escorting the ex prime minister to the Capital. Until three men you might know as 'Esdeath's Secret Army'. They killed off my men and the Prime Minister... his daughter is nowhere to be found. Me and that big guy with the mask over there made it out alive." Jack explained and pointed at Phantom who was in a fight with two guys, which ended with the poor souls' necks being snapped. Leone looked at him with surprised and started chuckling.

"I think I can help you."

 **At Night Raids Hideout (Ezio's POV)**

"Here." I said, handing Spear a bowl of soup. She takes the bowl and starts drinking from it. She looked up at me. "Th-Thank you..." she thanked, her face a little red. I look out the window and say Akame and Najenda entering the entrance. "I gotta go." I walk towards the door. "Wait..." I turn around to face Spear, sitting up from the bed. "C-Can you stay for a few minutes?" She asked. Spear was making that face girls use to get what they want. I sigh and grabbed a stool and placed it besides the bed before sitting on it. "Alright."

Spear smiles at me. I smile back also. Akame entered the room. "Ezio, are we gonna go hunt?" Akame asked. I look at her. "Just a few minutes." I replied. Akame nodded and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 13 Kill the Bounty Hunter

"General Jibaku!" A soldier shouted. The Dark Shogun turned around to face the soldier, noticing a young woman with blue hair and purple eyes besides him, she was wearing an imperial uniform. "Who is the child?" He asked, making the girl look irritated. The soldier gestured to her, "Her name is Jeku-tum, she is one of the most skilled bounty hunters in the Capital." The soldier introduced, the general stared at him in doubt, the soldier then left the room.

General Jibaku looked back at Jeku, she then saluted at him. "Awaiting orders, General Jibaku." She smiled at him.

He sighed, then looked out the window. "Hunt down any of the wanted members of Night Raid... come back to me with information or the assassins alive." Juko nodded and walked out of the room. The Dark Shogun looked out the window again, lost in thought.

 **Location: Gifnora Forest**

"You okay, Red-Eyes?" Ezio asked the fazed assassin. Akame sighs, "I'm just getting bad memories of this place. This was the place where Kurome and I were put through the elimination test to become the Empire's Assassins." She explained, slightly shivering at the thought of it.

Ezio patted her head, "It's all in the past now... sometimes we gotta forget and think about the present, no matter how hard it could be." Akame smiled at him, Ezio smiled back.

The two continued walking until they heard rustling in the bushes. Ezio used is sixth-sense (also known as eagle vision) to see who or what's hiding there. He checked and only saw a squirrel scratching its head. "Move!" Akame blurted, as the two assassins jumped back, seeing a girl slash her sword at where the two used to be standing.

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Hmm, forgot that he wanted me to take her alive." The mystery girl muttered to herself. The assassins unsheathed their blades and prepared themselves for combat. "Who are you?" Ezio questioned, pointing his weapon at her.

The mystery girl smirked. Standing up straight, whipping her blue hair back. "I am Juko-tum, one of the greatest bounty hunters in the Capital. Why am I introducing myself to you if you already know who I am?" She said confidently. The assassins shook their heads at her, "Don't know you." They answered bluntly in unison.

"GAH! W-why so blunt!?" The bounty hunter blurted. She pointed her blade at the two. "Whatever! I'm gonna take you alive, and bring you to the General!" Juko dashed towards Akame, attempting to strike a blow at her, but Akame jumped over her attack, landing behind her. "I thought you wanted me alive, why try and harm me?" The red-eyed assassin asked. Juko gritted her teeth, and charged at her, slashing her blade repeatedly at the assassin. Akame blocked her attacks this time, and then kicked her in the stomach, causing Juko to be pushed back and fall on the ground.

Juko tried to stand up, until Akame stomped her foot on her chest. The assassin raised her teigu in the air, ready to strike at her. "Eliminate." Juko stared at her in terror. "P-please d-don't..." Juko croaked. "That's enough, Akame!" The hooded assassin shouted, ordering her to sheath her weapon. Akame sheathed her teigu, and removed her foot from the bounty hunters stomach.

Akame back away from the girl as Ezio walked towards her. He reached his hand out to her, Juko grabbed his hand as he pulled her back up on her feet. He picked up her sword and gave it to her. "Now go before I change my mind." Ezio warned. Juko stared at him in confusion, "b-but why?" She asked. "Go. Before. I change my mind." He warned once more. She nodded then ran off.

Akame made a confused look at him. "Why did you let her go?" She asked him. Ezio chuckled, "she's a bounty hunter, and she didn't catch us at the hideout, so there's no need to kill her." Akame just shrugged, as they started walking again.

 **At A Mansion In the Outskirts of the Capital.**

The bounty hunter Juko, ran into a room where General Jibaku was in. "Did you get any information?" The general asked, not turning around to face her. Juko nodded, "I have encountered the assassin that wielded the teigu; Murasame." She answered. The Black Shogun still looked out the window. "Anything else about this assassin?"

She nodded, "Only a name..." Juko continued, "...Akame."

The General showed no movements. "Get out." He demanded. Juko stared at him with a confused look on her face. "Am I still getting paid or-" "GET OUT!" Jibaku exasperated. Juko shrieked and ran out of the room.

General Jibaku breathed heavily, than started to sigh. "I can't believe it..."


	15. Chapter 14 Kill the Hardships

Ezio wandered through the halls, then notices Mine running. "You look pumped. Finally healed?" Ezio asked her. Mine stopped in front of him and nodded, "Yes, I have to work twice as hard for the loss of Sheele and Bulat!" She answered enthusiastically.

Ezio just crosses his arms, and smirks at her. "Anyways, can you train with me?" Mine requested. "Even in training you probably won't stand a chance." He laughed softly. Mine glares at him, then ran passed him. "Don't get too prideful old man!" "Hey! I'm in me early thirties!"

At a Graveyard in the Capital

Esdeath looked down at three graves of her deceased subordinates. "You guys lost... which means you were too weak." She said in a sad, but disappointed tone. General Jibaku was behind her, watching her. "It is only natural for the weak to be eliminated." The Black Shogun said. Esdeath smirked, then stood up and turned around to face him. "Good evening, general." Her smirk then changes into a smile.

"Your group of teigu users arrived an hour ago." General Jibaku stated. Esdeath's eyes widen, forgotten that it was today. Esdeath dashed away from him, running towards the palace.

 **Night Raids Hideout (Ezio's POV)**

I watched Tatsumi and Lubbock do push-ups as Leone and Akame sat on them. I walked towards them. "What's with the training?" I asked. Tatsumi looked up at me, still doing push-ups. "I'm training to get stronger to use Incursio." He answered enthusiastically. I start remembering the day Tatsumi came back after his mission to take down Esdeath's men without Bulat. He then told us that Bulat died. We were sad, but we chose to not let it interfere with our goals.

"Ready, Ezio!?" Mine shouted. I turned around to see Mine slamming the door open. I waved at her, "Ready when you are." I replied. Mine looked at Tatsumi and Lubbock with a weird look. "What are you guys doing?" She asked the two. "Tatsumi is trying to train hard in order to use Incursio." I answered. Mine looks at Tatsumi then looks back at me. "I guess I'll be training with you." Mine said. I shrug at her. "Sure."

After hearing an insult from Akame to Leone and training with Mine, Najenda came out with a large bag on her back. We all look at her. "What's with the get up?" Tatsumi asked. "I'm gonna go to the Revolutionary Army's Base to get new members." Najenda said. She turns her head to face me. "Ezio, I'm leaving you in charge." She said, I nodded at her. When she left us, I looked at Akame. "Alright, I'm gonna go out. So, Akame, I'm leaving you in charge." I said, walking out of the training yard. "Hey! Is it really ok to leave the whimsical one in charge!?" Tatsumi asked loudly. I turned around to face Tatsumi. "There won't be any problems. Right, Akame?" I asked. Akame nodded.

 **At The Palace In The Capital**

"You seem pretty excited, Esdeath." General Jibaku said. Esdeath nods at him. She takes out a mask and starts putting it on. They made it to the room where her new team is. "Alright. Let's see what you got." Esdeath opened the door. "I DON'T RECOGNIZE ANY OF YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS ROOM!?" She shouted. I back away from the people's sight. I chuckled and walked down the hall. I saw a mysterious man wearing a gas mask cocking a rifle and walked towards the room where Esdeath was.

 **Esdeath's POV**

"Surprised to see me?" I asked the shocked members. "I'm surprised you didn't sense me." I felt a barrel of a rifle poke the back of my head. "But either way, you still would've trapped me in a tomb of ice." The man said. I chuckled and turned around to face the mysterious masked man.

"I am Doku... but people call me Dr. Osore. You might've heard about me from the "poisonous" tragedy in a village outside of the Capital." He said, reaching his hand out to me. I smirked and shook his hand. "Good to have you on the team, Doctor."


	16. Chapter 15 Kill the Offer

**A/N: Don't forget to favourite and follow the and review to support the story.**

"I never thought you would have the desire for love, Esdeath." General Jibaku said. The two generals were walking together side-by-side. "I'd like to try it. We all don't live forever." She said. The two continued walking around the palace. "So how will you find your 'ideal partner'?" Jibaku asked.

Esdeath grins slyly. "I'm gonna organize a tournament for skilled fighters, and to attract those fighters is giving away 10,000 gold reward and a teigu." She answered. Jibaku looks at her with doubt. "Most of those contestants will most likely not meet your expectations on your list." He said honestly. Esdeath scoffs at him. "And you were the one who taught me about hope." She giggles softly.

 **Later**

After the tournament was over, Esdeath was dragging Tatsumi around the palace until she ran into General Jibaku who gave her a weird look after seeing a chain in her hand which was attached to a metal collar around the boy's neck. "I thought you were gonna reward him, not enslave him." Jibaku sighs. Esdeath smiles, "I'm not enslaving him. I'm just claiming him as my property." Esdeath said.

Tatsumi stared at the Black Shogun with a terrified look as he mouthed "help me". "Maybe you shouldn't treat the boy like an animal." Jibaku convinced. Esdeath narrows her eyes. "Alright. I'm taking him to my room." She said before yanking the chain as she walked, forcing Tatsumi to follow.

 **At Night Raids Base**

Akame was in the dining room, eating teriyaki. Leone and Lubbock ran in the dining room with an exhausted and terrified expression. Akame looks at them. "Mehlo." Akame mumbled through her full mouth. "We have bad news." Lubbock huffed. Akame swallowed the food in her mouth, letting out a soft burp. "What is it?" She asked curiously. Leone scratches the back of her head nervously. "Well... funny story." Akame stares at Leone, Leone continued. "We entered Tatsumi into this tournament because the prize money was ten grand. When Tatsumi won a fight, Esdeath came and put a collar on him, and then dragged him out of the arena." Leone explained.

Akame's eyes widen, she stood up from her seat. "We must organize a rescue plan immediately." She commanded. Akame looks at the two, realizing Mine and Ezio weren't with them. "Where's Ezio and Mine?" She asked. Leone and Lubbock shrugged. "I dunno, probably still hunting." Lubbock guessed.

 **The Next Day At The Palace**

Tatsumi finally had the chance to get away from Esdeath. He was sneaking around the palace looking for the exit. When he ran down the hall, he literally runs into General Jibaku, causing him to fall on his bottom. Tatsumi looked up at the menacing looking samurai.

"Tatsumi, isn't it?" The general asked. Tatsumi nods nervously. Jibaku reached his hand out to Tatsumi to help him up. Tatsumi takes his hand as the general pulls him up. "T-Thanks." Tatsumi croaked. Jibaku turns around. "Come with me."

 **At the Palace's Garden**

"You seemed to be frantic when Esdeath chained you. I apologize for that." General Jibaku said. "It would be nicer if she said it herself." Tatsumi replied. They walked around the garden, the sunlight shined over the vegetation, and there was no one around. "The reason why Esdeath organized the tournament was to find a romantic partner." Jibaku said. Tatsumi looked at him with widen eyes and a dropped jaw. "I-I already figured that out." Tatsumi then remembers being trapped in Esdeath's grasp last night. "But why?" He asked.

The two stopped as the General turned to face him. "Esdeath wanted to try experiencing love. She wanted someone to fight by her side in battle." Jibaku explained. "But isn't she the strongest?" Tatsumi asked.

"That isn't exactly true. When Esdeath was around your age, she and her friend joined the elite forces, learning how to fight in a battle. After leaving the forces when they were both given the rank; Captain. They were sent to join my squad." Jibaku explained. Tatsumi looked at him. "Who was her friend?" He asked curiously. Jibaku sighed, staring at the clear blue sky. "Her colleague was named Najenda, who was also given the code name 'Dead Eye' in the elite forces."

Tatsumi's eyes widen. General Jibaku looks at him. "You look like you know her." He says suspiciously. Tatsumi starts to panic. "What!? No!? Of course not!?" Jibaku looks at him, unimpressed. The general crosses his arms. "Your nervousness foiled your cover." As Tatsumi was about to say something. He stops himself and sighs in defeat.

"Fine... if you're gonna kill me, just make it quit." He said, waiting for Jibaku to strike at him. The general shakes his head. "I'm not gonna kill you."

"You're gonna put me in the torture chamber."

"I'm not." Tatsumi looks at him in disbelief. "Nobody who works with the Empire shows mercy to their enemy." Tatsumi gritted his teeth. The general sighed at him. "Just because you're the enemy, doesn't mean I have to kill you." Jibaku said. Tatsumi looks at him. "So, what are you gonna do?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Join me." The General answered. Tatsumi looked at him with anger in his eyes. "I'm never joining you." As he was about to turn around and make a run for it, Jibaku stops him. "Even if your friends lives will be at stake?" Jibaku questioned.

Tatsumi turned around. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I know where Night Raids base is." The general said. "You're bluffing." Tatsumi said with doubt. "The base that's merged with a mountain, and is ten kilometres north of the Capital. Does that sound a bluff to you?" Tatsumi looked at him with shock.

"Why do you want me to join you?" Tatsumi asked angrily. General Jibaku slowly walked towards him. "Getting a loved member to join the Empire, can get the entire group to join the Empire." Jibaku explained, stopping in front of him as Tatsumi looks at him angrily still. "And I can show you your place in all of this." Jibaku reached his hand out to him again. "Join me, and I won't tell anyone of this information unless you force me to." He threatened. Tatsumi looked down at the generals black glove.

"Be my apprentice..."


	17. Chapter 16 Kill Your Fears

**Ezio's POV**

When Mine and I came back to base, we've been given news about Esdeath taking Tatsumi as prisoner. We were all in the meeting room to talk about a rescue plan for him. "We need to be smart about this if we're all agreeing on rescuing him." I said. "But shouldn't we wait for Miss Najenda to come back?" Lubbock asked.

"If we wait, who knows how much time Tatsumi has before Boss's return." Leone said. Akame and Mine looked disturbed. "You two alright?" I asked worriedly. "What if she's torturing him?" Akame asked. The question Akame asked made everyone worry. I slam my hand on the table to get everyone's attention. "I understand why you're all afraid for his safety, but we can't let our emotions get the best of us..." I've gotten everyone's attention, do I continued. "If we go there to rescue him, we must prepare for the worst." They all stared at me. "What do you mean by 'prepare for the worst', Ezio?" Mine asked. I looked down at the table.

"We must prepare if Tatsumi ever turns against us."

 **Tatsumi's POV**

After I rejected General Jibaku's offerI was forced to watch a village be slaughtered, engulfed in flames, and trapped in a cloud of mysterious gas. Esdeath was by my side, she seemed to be focusing on the genocide before us which gives me the opportunity to escape. Before I could move a muscle, Esdeath placed her hand on mine, ruining my chances of fleeing.

"It's nice to watch the weak suffer without Jibaku interfering." Esdeath chuckled. I looked at her strangely. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. Esdeath looked at me, her face was blush. "Whenever we raid a village or enemy camp, he would order us to slay all men and seize the women and children." She explained. Her answer made me curious. "Why would he want to keep only women and children alive?" I beseeched. Esdeath answered with a slight shrug. "I don't know, neither does anyone else." Her answer made me suspicious about the dark general.

When Esdeath's team of teigu users (also know as the Jaegers) returned back to us, some of the members intrigued me. The girl with short black hair in a twin-tail style known as Kurome looked awfully similar to Akame, Wave reminds me of myself, Seryu is probably Sheele's killer, and the man wearing a gas mask who is named Dr. Osore... I don't even know how to describe him.

"It seems you all have done your job well." Esdeath said, sounding pleased. They all nodded, except for the Dr. Osore, who was quiet the entire time.

When we returned to the palace, I was walking around the halls, thinking of an escape plan until I ran into Dr. Osore. His eyes looked dead through his mask. "Greetings, young Tatsumi." Dr. Osore introduced. I stare at him nervously. "Tatsumi, do you fear death?" He asked. His question made me shiver, but I regain my cool. "Not since I grew up." I answered with a serious tone. Dr. Osore chuckled, "Perhaps Sayo did." He replied sinisterly after walking past me.

After hearing that pissed me off, I clenched my fist in anger and gritted my teeth. "What did you say?" I questioned. Dr. Osore stopped walking. "I'm sure you know what I said." He continues walking, leaving me enraged.


	18. Chapter 17 Kill Your Crisis

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the story, and remember to share the story to friends and favourite and follow the story.**

"Akame, I know it's been a week already, but we need to wait for Najenda's return." Ezio said. Akame sighs. "I know." The two assassins wandered through the forest. While the two were walking, they ran into a group of bandits. Ezio sighed, "Problem, gentlemen?" He asked. The bandits chuckled and continued staring at Akame. "You sure have a sexy daughter, old man." One of the bandits said. Ezio's eyes started twitching and Akame then realized she is being harassed. "We're just gonna borrow her for a-" *BANG* the bandit who was

about to finish his sentence falls to the ground with a bullet hole in his head.

"Bury them, Akame." Ezio and Akame both unsheathed their blades and charged at the bandits. Akame cut a mans throat as Ezio strikes his sword into two bandits, making them into a kabob. "That fucking bitch!" One bandit yelled as he charged behind Akame, holding an axe in his hand. Ezio pulled him away from Akame and threw him onto the ground, shooting a bullet into his head. Akame decapitated three bandits, as Ezio threw a bandit to her, giving Akame the chance to slice the man in half.

All of the bandits were on the ground dead, except for the last one standing who called Akame "sexy". Ezio looks at Akame, "You wanna take this one?" He asked. Akame looks at the bandit then looks back at Ezio. "Let's take him out together." She answered. Ezio nodded as they both walked towards the bandit, the bandit walked back from them. "I'm not her dad." Ezio said before he strikes his blade through his chest, Akame did the same. "If I was, I would've kept you alive and make your life a living hell." Ezio said lastly. The two pulled their blades out of him, watching the bandit fall to the ground.

The two assassins sheathed their weapons, Akame started giggling softly. Ezio looks at her, "What are you giggling about?" Akame stops giggling and smiles at him. "It's just that they thought you were my dad." She starts giggling. Ezio started thinking for a moment, and then started chuckling. "That is pretty funny."

While the assassins continued walking, still laughing about what happened before. They saw a rare horned three-eyed dangerbeast walking towards something near the river. "Those things are pretty rare." Ezio said. Akame nodded as they both snuck behind it. The dangerbeast looked like it was walking towards its prey. Akame immediately struck the dangerbeast down. After killing the creature, we saw an exhausted Tatsumi, laying on his stomach on the sand. "Holy shit." Ezio muttered. "C'mon, let's help him up."

 **Later**

After bringing Tatsumi back to the hideout, he told us about Esdeath's new teigu using group: The Jaegers. What didn't surprised me and Akame was that Kurome was apart of the group too. Akame then explains why she joined the revolution while Kurome chose to stay with the Empire. She started talking about Kurome's teigu, which scared Tatsumi.

"And I think there is someone stronger than Esdeath." Everyone started looking at him weirdly, causing Leone to chuckle nervously. "Quit joking around Tatsumi."

"And who would that be?" Lubbock asked. The assassins all looked at him, then turning their attention back to Tatsumi. "His name was General Jibaku." Tatsumi answered. "Who's General Jibaku?" Ezio asked. Lubbock looks at Ezio, calming herself down. "He was a friend of Miss Najenda, someone she worked under during the Empire." Lubbock answered. Everyone's attention was back on Lubbock. "Najenda once told me he taught Esdeath the art of execution and fear. He also taught Najenda about discipline and honour." Lubbock looked down at the floor. "He went from a respected teacher to a feared general."

 **Nightfall**

Ezio walked down the halls of the base, unable to fall asleep. He stopped walking as he sensed something. Ezio walked towards the window, he used his eagle vision and saw a masked army three kilometres away. One particular figure caught his eye. A tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white lab coat.

"We're under attack."


	19. Chapter 18 Kill the Intruders

**Ezio's POV**

"Shit!" I gotta warn the others. I ran down the hall, but I saw two masked men crash through the window. I unsheathed my shingu and shot at the intruders, after gunning them down they fell on the floor with bullet holes in them. I continued running and saw Lubbock take down one guy. "Lubbock, there are more coming!" I shouted. Lubbock turned around and saw a large group of enemies. "Let's make a run for it." Lubbock suggested as we ran the opposite direction of where the group was chasing us. We stopped running when Akame exited her room and immediately killed the group of deranged men. I sigh in relief. "Nice one, Red-Eyes." I praised.

Akame turned around and smiled at me.

We saw three more guys, but they looked tougher than the ones before, especially the one in the middle of the two big guys. The man in the middle leaped at Akame, trying to air kick her with a blade at the bottom of his shoe. Thankfully Akame immediately dodged it. "My name is Toby, and I challenge you to a one-on-one match!" The guy now known as Toby shouted. I looked at Akame with concern. "I trust you can handle him, right?" I asked her. She nodded as she charged at Toby. I looked at Lubbock who seemed to be doing well on his own. I ran towards the window and jumped out of it, landing on top of another intruder. I looked in front of me and saw five guys charging towards me. I unsheathed my sword. "Let's go you freaks!" I ran towards the closest enemy and dropped kicked him to the ground before stabbing my blade through his head. I then proceeded shooting the next enemy in the head multiple times. I then charged at the next three who were side-by-side together and decapitated all three of them with one slice. I sheathed my sword and used my eagle vision to find the master mind of this invasion. I found my target still on the same spot he was on when I first saw him. I started running as fast as I can towards them.

After half an hour, I hid in a bush behind them. The man in the lab coat was guarded by three people, one guy with unnaturally large eyes, another man with a long nose, and a girl with the biggest ears I've ever seen. I assumed that they were enhancements and are used to track people from far distances. Thanks to my special training from the assassins creed, I was invisible. I slowly left the bush I was hiding in and unsheathed my gun and pointed at the big eyes guy and shot near them as a warning shot. The other three turned around and saw me as I aimed my weapon at them. "Don't move you son of a bitch." I threatened. The man in the lab coat looked creepily happy. "How magnificent! It's the legendary Ezio Auditore!" He shouted. I kept the gun pointed at them. "My name is Dr. Stylish, and it is an honour to meet you." Dr. Stylish introduced. "I don't care." Ezio replied. Dr. Stylish's smile turned into an displeased frown. "That's s little rude." He scoffed.

Before Ezio could reply, a giant stingray flew over them, and who was riding it was none other than Najenda. Dr. Stylish looks at it with a large smile on his face. "Now that is stylish!" He cheered. Ezio kept his gun aimed on the doctor. "A new guy is sweeping through all the infantry!" The big-eyed minion shouted. Ezio smirks at them. "The battle is already won." The four looked at me, but Dr. Stylish grinned slyly. "Oh really." He took out something which looked like a detonator and pressed the button. A large explosion was seen in the distance where the hideout is. Ezio's eyes widen in disbelief. "Human bombs for special situations. It seems that I have claimed victory." He said proudly. Ezio started gritting his teeth, thinking about killing him off already.

"That ally is a human teigu!" The big-eyed minion reported. Ezio sighs in relief, but also hoped that the others are still alive. The stingray that Najenda was riding on came back to their location, causing Dr. Stylish and his pawns to flee. With quick reaction responses, Ezio tackled the big-eared girl to the ground and aimed the gun to her forehead. "You better tell me what I want to hear right now!" I demanded. The girl looked terrified but also angry. "You're already dead! Dr. Stylish will use his trump card!" She shouted. Ezio looked at her with doubt, until he turned around and saw the doctor turning into a giant, monstrous dangerbeast. The doctor ate his two minions which caused Ezio to pick up the girl and make a run for it. Once he

was out of the giant's sight, he continued interrogating the girl. "What the hell is that?!" Ezio questioned, causing the girl to croak. "I-It's the doctors trump card." She quavered. Ezio didn't have time to deal with her, he needs to help his team. He applied pressure on her temple, causing her to be knocked out. Ezio picked the girl up and ran towards the conflict.

When he made it back to where the fight was going on, he hid the unconscious girl out of their sights and charged into battle. When Ezio entered the fight he saw a tall man who looks in his late-20's with distinctive, bull-like horns coming out of the sides of his head who was attacking Dr. Stylish's monstrous form. Ezio saw the doctors hand reach towards Tatsumi who was carrying Akame on his back. But before the hand could reach them, a laser blast hit the doctor in the face. Ezio looked at the horned warrior who landed besides me. "You." He turned to face the hooded assassin. "I need you to throw me towards him." Ezio pointed at the giant's arm. The tall man nodded and grabbed Ezio's arm, throwing me towards the arm of the giant. He unsheathed my hidden blades and stabbed them into the giant's arm and started climbing towards the head. As the assassin was climbing, he saw Akame flying towards the doctor, but not close enough. Ezio climbed quickly towards Akame, grabbing her arm and then swinging her towards the doctor. After Akame killed Dr. Stylish, the giant dangerbeast starts collapsing. Ezio jumped towards Akame who was falling and immediately caught her. Tatsumi came in using Incursio and brought the two assassins safely to the ground. Ezio got off of Tatsumi and helped Akame get on her feet.

Ezio looked around, seeing all the damage the doctor caused. The hooded assassin turned to Najenda who was with Mine and some other mystery girl wearing a robe. "Good thing you came just in time." Ezio chuckled. Najenda grins at him. "Looked like you already met the first recruit." She said, referring to when the human teigu threw him up to Dr. Stylish. Ezio nodded and looked at the hooded person besides Najenda. "And whose this?" Ezio asked. Najenda patted the robed person's shoulder, causing her to remove the hood. The person was a girl with pale skin, pink eyes and auburn hair. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. The girl looked familiar, and she looked like she recognized me to. "Ezio?!" The girl asked in surprised, causing everyone's attention to come to them. Ezio tried refreshing his memory and started to remember. His eyes widen in surprise, looking at the girl again. "Chelsea? What are you-" before he could finish his sentence, the girl now known as Chelsea leaped towards Ezio, grabbing him into a hug. Najenda chuckles at the sight of them. "You two know each other?" Najenda asked. Ezio starts nodding embarrassingly as Chelsea starts rambling about stuff.

After gathering everything they needed from the hideout, the assassins all went on the giant stingray. Mine and Lubbock looked unsure about this. When they started flying in the air, Tatsumi and Chelsea looked to be enjoying themselves while Mine and Lubbock looked sick. Despite Ezio having to jump off buildings and making leaps of faith, he was a little unsure about flying on the creature.


	20. Chapter 19 Kill the Artist

**A/N: I'll try my best to make the chapters more than 1000 words from now on, but after this chapter I'll start doing it. This chapter will be a little short.**

The assassins jumped off of the dangerbeast and looked around. "Looks like no one has ever been here before." Tatsumi said. Najenda nods at him. "Yup. This is an unexplored region." Najenda continues, "the revolutionary army's reconnaissance team is searching around the Capital for a new base for us."

While Chelsea befriended Akame and the human teigu known as "Susanoo" was building a house and cooked food. Ezio looked around the area and saw a strange figure wearing clothing which looked similar to Italy's fashion. Ezio turned to Najenda. "Hey, Najenda. I thought you said this place was unexplored." He points at the mysterious figure. Najenda looks at it. "Well, whoever it is, they don't seem to be carrying a weapon." Najenda said. The figure then turns their head towards them and starts waving their arms. "HEY!" The figure shouted with excitement. Ezio took a better look at the figure, he then realizes who it is. "What the hell is he doing here?" Ezio muttered to himself.

Najenda heard what Ezio said. "You know who that guy is?" She asked. Ezio nodded. "That's my friend from Italy... Leonardo Da Vinci..." the figure now known as Leonardo ran down the hill, carrying what looked to be a palette and a wooden easel, he had a large backpack on his back. When Leonardo ran towards the group, he dropped all his things and kneeled on the ground looking exhausted. The other assassins surrounded him. Leonardo got up and took a deep breath before grabbing Ezio into a hug. "Ezio, my friend!" Leonardo starts laughing cheerfully. Ezio pushes him off him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Ezio asked, sounding slight annoyed. Leonardo continued laughing. "I heard the Empire has beautiful landscapes. A perfect place for an artist to do their work!"

As some of the assassins were confused about Leonardo, the artist looks at Akame with a glow in his eyes. He grabs her hand and starts shaking it furiously. "You must be the red-eye girl Ezio talked about." Leonardo said. Akame was surprised about what he said, but nodded anyways. "Y-Yeah." Akame stuttered.

"How do you two know each other?" Tatsumi asked out of the blue. Leonardo smiles at him. "Well, back in Italy, Ezio was a master assassin. Some of his missions were pretty difficult, so I made some inventions to help make his assassinations easier." Leonardo explained. He then points at the air rifle strapped over Ezio's shoulder. "That rifle is made to propell projectiles by means of compressed air, in contrast to widespread flintlock pistols and muskets, which used a propellant charge. While incapable of firing bullets as other firearms, it was used as a diversionary weapon, capable of firing a variety of darts, similar to the blowpipes."

As Leonardo stopped talking about the inventions he made, he stared at the members of Night Raid. "Hold on." He starts moving everyone side to side. Akame and Tatsumi in the middle, Leone and Mine next to Tatsumi, Chelsea and Ezio next to Akame, and Susanoo, Lubbock and Najenda on the side. Leonardo sets up the wooden easel and places the palette on it. He goes through his travel backpack and takes out a brush and different colours of paint.

After three hours of standing, Leonardo finally stops painting. "Finished!" Leonardo shouted. Everyone started sighing in relief, except for Akame and Susanoo. The artist gestures them to come over to see. As the assassins walked over to see the painting, they were astonished. "W-Wow." Mine exclaimed. "You are really good." Tatsumi added. They all looked at Leonardo. The artist makes a prideful smirk. "Finally, someone who appreciates my art." Leonardo walked towards his things and picks them up. He handed the painting to Akame. "Take it as a gift." He said before walking away. "Wait." Najenda stops him. Leonardo turned around to face them. "You want us to escort you out of here?" Najenda offered. Leonardo smiles and shakes his head before showing off a gun that are given to Imperial Officers. "I can take care of myself." He turned around and walks off.

Akame hanged the painting in the living room, she stepped back and took a look at it. Ezio was on the couch and looked at her. "You seem to like the painting." The hooded assassin chuckled. Akame continued starting at the painting and smiles. "I love it." She replied. Akame claps her hands together. "Well, I'm going fishing with Susanoo. I'll see you later." She said before walking away.


	21. Extra Chapter Kill On Sight

**A/N: Don't forget to vote on the chapters.**

 **Major Jack Stone's POV**

After that blonde lady named Leone took Phantom and I to the Revolutionary Army's Base, most of the high ranking officers recognized me and promoted me to Major immediately after letting me join the army. The Generals assigned me a mission and assigned two rookies to join me on the mission. The two soldiers reminded me of Connor Hedrick before his passing.

"State your names." I ordered. The brown short haired boy stood tall and saluted to me. "I am Private Lincoln Daniels, Sir!" He greeted. The blue long-haired girl besides him stood tall and saluted. "My name is Private Mika Hachi, Sir!" I looked at the two soldiers and I saw potential in them. "Alright privates, this is a kill on sight mission. I expect you two to act professionally, and not like a bunch of jackasses." I said with much support as I can give."

I saw Phantom staring at the two, which made the privates uncomfortable. "We'll be looking for a man named Bach. He looks like your average pretty boy, blonde hair, young looking, and a real nice sounding guy. Find him and bring him to me, and Phantom here will be giving him the 'special treatment'. They looked at Phantom as he waved back friendly like. "Don't let me down."

 **In The Capital**

We were in the restaurant where Bach was. Our target was with three young girls, probably country dwellers. I also saw a few big guys who I assume are with Bach and I also saw a few person of interests. I looked at the three and gestured them to stay on their seat. I stood up and walked towards the table where Bach was. Bach notices me. "May I help you, sir?" He asked. What a fucking prick. "If you don't mind, young sir. I'd like to speak to these girls for a moment." I requested. The girls looked at me. Bach stared at me with a blank face. "But we were going to the main dish." The men wearing suits stood up. I smirked, "good thing I'm serving bullets." I took out my handgun and signalled my men to do the same. The men in suits took out knifes, before they could come closer, i shot at the first three as my comrades took care of the rest. Before Bach, the persons of interest: the bald fucker Suka, the fat-rat bastard Mac, and Mac's worthless piece of shit son; Derek.

Derek tried to run off until Phantom tackled him to the ground and broke his legs. Suka tried to run, but I aimed my gun at him. "Don't fucking move!" I threatened. Mika walked towards the three girls and tried to comfort them. Lincoln aimed his guns at Mac and Suka. I aimed my handgun back at Bach. "Your little human trafficking business is over, you son of a bitch." I bellowed. Bach looked at me with rage in his eyes. "You won't get away with this! The Prime Minister will notice this and you'll be on his shit list!" I hit his face with the back of my handgun and slammed his face onto the table, his nose was bleeding and his nose was cracked open. "I want him to know about this, you stupid asshole!" I shouted. "And he'll know that I'm not ending it with you, I am starting with you!" I shot a bullet through the bastards skull, causing the girls to shriek and the remaining targets to shiver in fear.

I took out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter. I put it in mouth and started smoking it. I look at Phantom. "Beat him to death. Then do the same with the other two." The three men widen their eyes and begged for mercy. I looked at Mika. "You and I will escort them back to base." I ordered. She nodded and brought the girls out of the restaurant. I followed as I heard sounds of punching and screams of agony.

 **Revolutionary Army Base**

I watched Mika trying to comfort the girls in the Recovery Camp. I look to my side and saw Lincoln walking towards me. "Yeah, Private?" I asked. Lincoln scratches the back of his head, he looked disturbed. "I was just wondering about what has happened in the Capital." He said. I raise my eyebrow at him. "And?" Lincoln was looking nervous. "W-Well, I just realized how brutal you and Phantom were to the targets... and I just thought maybe we should just kill our enemies quicker and less painful looking." He suggested.

I sighed at him. "I understand what I've done was a little unnecessary, but we're at war. What we do is for the sake of millions of innocent civilians. People like them deserve the worst they can be given." I explained. Lincoln looked down at the ground with dread. "I understand, sir." He turns around and walks away. I turn my attention back at Mika.

"Major Stone!" A man shouted. I turned around to see a sergeant running towards me. "Yeah, sergeant?" He handed me a rolled up piece of paper. "One of our spies found the location of a teigu, they've marked it on this map." I took the map and looked at it. "Why won't you just get a dangerbeast to deliver it?" I asked. The Sergeant shook his head. "We can't risk any enemies finding this information. We need you to ride a dangerbeast and deliver it." He said. I looked back at the map and sighed. "Fine... I'll do it."

 **Later**

I was riding a giant stingray looking dangerbeast in the sky. They informed me the location is in the unexplored region east from Night Raids Old Hideout. I saw the house and flew down towards it. When the dangerbeast landed, I hoped off and saw a familiar face walk towards me. "Holy shit, Najenda?" I asked myself. The eyepatch woman nodded at me and stopped in front of me. "It's been a while, Captain Stone." She said. "It's Major now." I chuckled.

"So, what does the revolution have for us?" She asked. I handed her the map. "They found information about a teigu in the Capital." I answered. Najenda looked at me. "Seriously?" She asked. I nodded. Najenda stuffed the map in her jacket pocket. "Well, would you like to come in for tea?" She asked. I shook my head. "Maybe next time." I turned around and walked back to the dangerbeast. As I got on, I waved at her goodbye. She waved back as the dangerbeast flew me back up in the air.


	22. Chapter 20 Kill the Disguise

**Ezio's POV**

When Najenda informed us about a teigu somewhere in the Capital, she assigned Chelsea and I to retrieve it. As I was getting the weapons and other equipment I needed, I looked around to look for Chelsea. I went to the living room where everyone was in, except for Akame, Najenda, and Chelsea. "Has any of you seen Chelsea anywhere?" I asked them. They all shook their heads. "Last time I saw her was when she asked Akame to go on the mission with you two." Leone answered. I raised an eyebrow when I heard her answer, wondering why Chelsea would ask Akame such an obviously stupid request.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Chelsea shouted, entering the living room. All of our attention was on her. "May I present to you my greatest achievement yet!" She shouted, "Come out, Akame!" She pointed at Akame as she entered the room, she looked nothing like her regular self. She had long dark-brown hair and brown eyes instead of her normal long black hair and red eyes. Instead of wearing her dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, she wore my old Giovanni Robe which fit her perfectly. I widen my eyes in surprise, I looked behind me to see the others' reaction. Mine and Leone shared the same surprised reaction, same with Tatsumi and Lubbock, except they had a blush on their face.

"Everyone, meet Alessandra Auditore Da Firenze!" Chelsea introduced. I raised a brow at her. "You're making her use my last name?" I asked. Chelsea shrugs, "I thought it would be a good idea because of your father-daughter like relationship." She pointed out. Akame's face turned red in embarrassment. I sighed at the auburn haired girl. "Let's just go, you two." I ordered. The two girls nodded and followed me out of the door.

 **In The Capital**

We were walking around, looking for a pub where the location of the teigu was. Akame looked unsure about this idea. I looked at Chelsea who had taken the appearance of a young blonde lady with blue eyes and a frilly dress. "I-I don't think this is going to work." Akame said nervously. Chelsea giggles, "Don't worry about it, Akame." Chelsea replied. I saw Chelsea caught an eye on a clothes store. "Oooo~ let's go!" Chelsea grabbed Akame's hand and started running towards the store. "Hey!" I shouted as they ran towards the store, "goddamn it..." I decided to run after them. I ran into the building and stopped the two. "Damn it Chelsea, you really gotta stop that!" I asserted.

"Oh, are these your daughters, sir?" A woman asked. I looked in front of me and saw an attractive woman with blue hair that was in a bun. "Ye-Yes. Yes they are." I answered. Placing my hands on the two's shoulders. The lady nodded. "Alright, if you need anything, just come and find me." She said as she walked away. I wave at her then looked at the two. "Alright... we'll be here for a few minutes." Chelsea cheers as Akame still looked unsure about her disguise.

What was supposed to be a few minutes became three hours. We exited the shop and Chelsea was holding shopping bags, as well as Akame. "Can't believe the dresses there are so overpriced!" I shouted in outrage. Chelsea giggles at me. "Thanks again for buying them."

I narrow my eyes at her as we walked towards a pub. When we entered the pub, most of the people inside were men, except for the bartender who was a woman. While no one was looking, I snuck into the back door as Chelsea and Akame were behind me. When we went entered, there was a cellar in front of us. I opened the cellar and gestured the girls to follow as I jumped down.

When we went down the cellar, there were boxes of alcohol and a bunch of barrels. As we walked around to look for the teigu, I found a glass single display case with a gauntlet inside of it. I walked towards it and removed the glass and grabbed the gauntlet. I took a look at it and put it on my left hand. When I put it on, the gem on it started glowing, catching Chelsea's and Akame's attention. "What the hell!" Chelsea shouted at the sight of me. Before I could respond, the gauntlet made a bright flash and a loud muzzle blast, leaving us blinded.

 **Akame's POV**

I couldn't see anything. All I could see was white. The whiteness started to fade away and I was able to see again. What I saw was truly unbelievable. Three blades hovered over Ezio, who was kneeling down. He started blinking and looked at me. "W-What the hell happened?" He asked. Ezio looked above himself and saw the blades as he stood up. "E-Ezio... I think that's the teigu we're looking for." I exclaimed. I noticed Chelsea started to see again and her eyes widened as one of the mystic blades flew past her. "Damn it, learn how to control that thing!" She shouted. I looked at Ezio who was getting the hang of the teigu, he created more blades and even turned some of them into dust.

"We gotta get back to the hideout, ASAP." Ezio said. Chelsea and I nodded and walked towards the ladder that leads to the exit of the cellar.

 **At the Hideout, still Akame's POV**

Najenda was observing the teigu on Ezio's hand. "This must be the teigu Phantasm." She said. Najenda continued taking a look at it, "Can you take it off?" Najenda asked. Ezio shrugged and tried to take it off, but it couldn't. He tried to pull it off, but it was still attached to him. "Damn it! It's stuck!" He shouted frustratedly. Najenda sighed and looked back at me with a raised brow. "Cosplay?" She asked, referring to the disguise Chelsea has done for me. "It's Chelsea's doing." I answered, causing Najenda to giggle.


	23. Chapter 21 Kill the Story

**Major Jack Stone POV**

I came to visit my sister and her husband in a village on the outskirts of the Capital when they gave me news about her pregnancy. I was sitting on a chair that was beside my sister.

"Brother, are you sure you haven't run into any danger beats on your way here?" My sister asked.

I shook my head at her. "Even though I haven't encountered any danger beats on my way here, you should still listen to your husband. It's too dangerous out there, especially when you're pregnant." I said to her as her husband nods in agreement.

A tall, muscular, human-like creature crashed through the wall behind my sister's husband and bit his head off. I stood up from my seat and grabbed my rifle beside me, shooting the creatures head with an entire magazine until it fell dead onto the ground. My sister was screaming in horror. I strapped my rifle around my back and took out my revolver, grabbing my sisters hand and ran out of the house.

 **Tatsumi's POV, The Capital**

"Where the hell is Ezio? We're supposed to have a meeting." Najenda asked. Everyone including myself shrugged.

"He told me he will be trying out his teigu. He didn't say where though." Chelsea answered.

I was standing next to Akame, I turn to look at her, "do you know where he is?" I asked her. Akame turned to me and shook her head, "nope." She answered blankly. I sigh to myself, we hear footsteps coming from the hallway as Ezio entered the room.

"Well speak of the-holy shit!" Lubbock blurted out.

We all looked at Ezio who was stained with blood. Most of us were disgusted by his appearance, while some were bothered by the stench.

"Sorry, I'm late. Ran into some ugly creatures." Ezio chuckled, I pinch my nose to keep the horrid stench from coming up my nostrils.

"That's what we'll be talking about." Najenda continued, "this new breed of danger beast is causing havoc across the Empire."

Ezio looks at the boss with crossed arms, "why don't we just let the Imperial Army and the Jaegers take care of the problem?" He suggested. Najenda rested her chin on her metallic hand.

"That's what I'm suggesting. If we do let them take care of the danger beast problem... we'll be able to take care of other targets without their interference."

Ezio snaps his finger at her and clicks his tongue, "exactly." While the others and I looked at each other, I notice Ezio leaving again.

 **Time Passes (Wave's POV)**

I was in a room alone, sitting on a chair. I hear the door creak open and suspected my comrades. But instead, it was General Jibaku.

"Greetings, Wave." The General greeted.

I stood up from my seat and bowed to him, "General." General Jibaku nodded at me, allowing me to stand up straight again.

"What brings you here, General?" I asked.

"I came by to ask about your progress with the extermination." He answered.

"We have killed most of the new breeds, but we still assume there are still more out there. Is that all sir?" I asked.

General Jibaku shook his head. "I've seen you have a 'special bond' with your comrades." He said.

I look at him with a confused expression, "yeah... what do you mean, sir?" I asked. General Jibaku sighs and grabs a chair, taking a seat. He gestured me to sit down. I did what he requested, taking a seat in front of him. "I couldn't help but notice you have a romantic bond with Kurome." What he said caused me to blush beet red. I wave my hands at him defensively, "w-with all due respect sir, but I think you got it all wrong." I stuttered. The General just stares at me blankly, "I'm never wrong." He said seriously, making me freeze.

"Let me tell you a story, Wave." He said. I relaxed and began listening to him. "There was a soldier I used to work with... his name was Haru, he's a great warrior, and a good man... was a good man." Jibaku continues, "he had a family: a wife and three little girls. He started noticing the evil and corruption of the Empire, his comrade tried to convince him to join the Revolutionary Army with her. Like what I said before, he was one of our best in the service. When the Prime Minister found out, he knew it would be a waste to kill him. So he ordered elite soldiers to come to his home to kill his wife and take his children." I was shocked at what he's telling me. I knew the Prime Minister was evil, but what he did to his best soldier was cruel. But the story wasn't over yet. "After they took his family. He took his own life." Jibaku ended.

I gulped and looked at the floor. "Don't make this story convince you to join the revolution, but to encourage you to keep your friends alive." The General stood up from his seat and walked towards the exit.

"Keep her safe." He said before leaving. I was left alone in the room. Thinking about what he told me.

A few minutes later. Kurome entered the room. "Hey, Wave." She greeted with a smile on her face. I looked up at her and smiled back.

"Hey, Kurome... can I ask you something? You don't have to answer it if you don't feel comfortable talking about it." I asked.

Kurome walked towards me, "why? What do you want to ask me?" I look at her, "do you know anything about your family before you became an assassin?" I asked. She looks at me, her smile fading.

"Sister told me they sold us." She answered.

I look at the ground then looked back up at her, "are you sure?"

Kurome looked at me with a raised brow, "are you okay?" She asked concerned. I shook my head. I didn't answer her.

Is that really the truth?


	24. Chapter 22 Kill the Puppets

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying this so far. Just three more chapters left and I'll finish this season. Don't forget to vote, add to your reading list and follow me if you like Akame ga Creed!**

 **Ezio's Perspective**

This mission was to separate the members of the Jaegers and ambush them ... I don't think I can do it. Najenda carefully organized this plan and expects us to succeed it... but why do I feel like it's wrong?

"Because I'll be seeing her again," I said to myself. I was looking down at my comrades. They're just messing around in the water. I look beside me to see Akame; she is wearing a red swimsuit.

"How come you aren't joining them?" I asked her.

"I just don't feel like it." She answered.

I look at her, concerned. "It's about Kurome, right?" I asked. She doesn't reply.

"Hey, I feel ya." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

-Later-

The plan is pretty simple. Susanoo will be disguised as a scarecrow and when our targets come and see the scarecrow; we'll ambush them.

I was hiding in a bush as I waited. I see three people riding a horse towards the scarecrow. A young man with dark blue hair, a man wearing some sort of mask and a girl with black hair... Kurome.

I look to my right. Mine was with me and had her sights on Kurome.

"Mine, wait-" before I could stop her, she already pulled the trigger. I look to Kurome who dodged the bullet... I wasn't surprised.

"Dammit!" I get out of my hiding spot and jumped down towards the action. I saw Susanoo already bursting out of the scarecrow and launching the young man like it was nothing.

Akame, Najenda, Leone and Tatsumi came out as well. As they prepared their attack. A giant, skeleton of a dragon creature emerged from the ground.

I felt a chill down my spine but ignored it as I charged towards Kurome with Akame. Akame attempts to slash at Kurome until a mysterious, blonde haired man blocks it with some sort of spear. I think I recognize him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

While Akame was occupied with the puppet; I charge at Kurome and slashed my blade at her. Kurome blocked my attack and looks at me with a warm but sadistic-looking smile.

"Ezio! It's been a while." She said cheerfully.

"It has... you haven't changed," I replied, swinging my sword at her. She blocked every swing I gave to her. I couldn't find any openings from her.

Before I could strike again; the blonde puppet picked her up and jumped away from me. I was gonna follow them until I saw the dragon creature blast some sort of energy at me. I immediately dodged it to avoid being burnt to a crisp.

I look at Susanoo. "Hey, Susanoo! You think you can kill that thing?!" I shouted at him. He looks at me and nodded.

"Yes, I can." He launched himself towards the beast.

I look around to see that everyone seems capable of taking care of themselves.

I should check on Mine. I thought to myself and ran towards where Mine was.

When I got to Mine's location; I saw her fighting a blonde girl who wore a brown hat, vest and red scarf. I instantly recognized the girl. It was Doya. She was one of the people I met when I first came here. She was an assassin for the northern tribe. We met at a bar and would occasionally drink together when we're both free.

What did Kurome do to you? I thought to myself.

Doya stopped shooting at Mine and turned around to see me. She had a confident smirk on her face as she aims her two guns at me.

"Mine. Go help Tatsumi!" I shouted before pulling out Prometheus and aimed it at Doya. Mine nodded and left to help Tatsumi.

Doya and I just stood where we are and aimed our guns at each other.

"Hey, Doya." I chuckle nervously at her. "It's me, E-"

Doya shot at me as I quickly dodged it. That bullet was going straight to my head. I shot at Doya as the bullet hits her chest. She flinched but didn't fall... this is giving me the creeps.

I kept shooting at her as she flinches from every bullet, but is still standing.

I pulled the trigger which only made a click sound. "Shit..."

She charges at me while shooting. I pulled my sword out of its sheath and blocked most of the bullets while a few landed on my legs and skid my cheeks.

She ran out of ammo. I used this chance to charge towards her and impale my blade through her chest and into a tree.

I grit my teeth and looked at her. Her eyes were dead but I can hear her breathing. She dropped her guns and looked at me. She still had that smirk on her face but I saw tears stream down her cheeks. I pulled my blade out of her as she slid down to the ground.

I gulped as I sheathed my blade. I kneeled down and looked at her. "I'll find a way to free you from... this..." I said and pulled out two knives. I used the knives to nail her hands to the tree. "But I can't promise to avenge you..."

Doya just looks at me.

"Don't look at me like that..." I sigh, "I can't kill her, but Akame might." I stood up and looked down at Doya. "I'll see you on the other side once I finish this."

I walk away from her, trying my very hardest to hold back tears.

I ran to where Akame was and she is fighting the masked men with the flame teigu. I also saw another man with him, holding some sort of shield.

I land beside Akame and looked at the two men. "Having trouble, red-eyes?" I asked. Akame nodded.

"I can't find any openings from him. The guy with the shield is an issue." She replied.

"Well then..." I unsheathed my sword and got into a stance, "I'll take care of the bald cesso."

I look at Akame who gave me a confused look. I sigh at her, "I'll explain later if we survive this."

Akame shrugged as we charged at them. I attacked the shield man with by blade while Akame attacked the masked man.

My blade couldn't pierce the shield. I raised my hand in the air as metal blades hover above me and flew towards the man. Some pinned into the shield but didn't fully penetrate it. I charge at the man and slid under his shield before kicking it out of his grasp. I used this chance to pin him to the ground and created more blades that impaled him to the ground.

I chuckled to myself and looked back at Akame to see how she was doing. When I looked back, I saw an explosion that blasted towards me. I was blown away and felt my skin burnt. I was knocked to the ground and I groan in agony. I get up to see my clothes partially burnt.

"I just washed this..." I grunted as I hesitantly stood back up. I check to see if Akame was ok, and thank god, Leone shielded the blast for Akame.

I sighed in relief. Until I noticed the guy with the fire teigu is gone.


	25. Chapter 23 Kill the Tragedy

**A/N: Two more chapters left! I really want this to be finished so I can focus on my other stories. Don't forget to vote and follow me if you enjoy Akame ga Creed!**

I ran towards the man. He was limping towards a forest.

"HEY!" I shouted. The man stopped and turned around.

"If you're gonna kill me. Get it over with." He said.

I looked at him. I had my hand on the hilt of my sword. I look at him... I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. I sighed and let go of my blade.

"My name's Ezio. What's yours?" I asked him, trying to sound as friendly as I can.

Despite the mask, he was wearing. I could tell he is giving me a confused look.

"It's Bols... aren't you supposed to-"

"Kill you?" I interrupted, "yeah, but... sometimes I like to talk to my targets. Get to know them until I end their life."

I heard a quiet chuckle come out from him. "I thought you assassins are ruthless killers." He chuckled.

I walk towards him. "That's not fully true. My comrades can be childish." I chuckle as well.

I look at the forest behind him then looked back at Bols. "Wanna sit down? You look pretty fucked up." I grinned.

"Uhh... sure." He walked towards a tree and sat down, leaning his back on it. I did the same with the other tree beside him.

"You have a family, Bols?" I asked him. Bols nodded.

"Yes I do... what about you, Ezio?" He asked.

"I have a sister back at home," I answered. "And my comrades are like family to me... probably because I have to watch over them sometimes."

Bols laughs. "Same thing with my comrades."

I laugh alongside with him. I stopped and looked at Bols. "Why are you fighting?" I asked him.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you fighting? You have a family. Isn't it risky to be fighting alongside with the Empire and probably put your family at risk?" I asked.

Bols went silent for a moment until he spoke up. "Before the Jaegers; I was in the incineration squad for the Empire.

I burnt down villages and executed many people who I actually considered to be innocent people." He continues. "I felt like I was the bad guy and that everyone felt the same way... until I met my wife. She didn't care what I was."

I look at him and I felt like garbage. He is actually a good man. I don't think I want to kill him. "Bols... go to your family," I said.

He looks at me. "What?" He asked in surprise.

"I said: go to your family. You should be with them." I stood up and held my hand out to him. He took my hand as I pulled him up.

"I-I don't know what to say..." he stammered.

I chuckled at him. "If we both survive this; we're gonna meet at the pub in the Capital, and you're introducing me to your family."

Bols chuckle back at me. "Thank you." I nodded at him as I watched him limp away into the forest. I sigh to myself and walked the other direction.

Later, I was walking in the forest until I stumbled upon Lubbock and Chelsea. They noticed me and smiled. I smile back at them as I walked towards the two.

"Looks like we all survived." I grin at them.

Lubbock nodded, "yup! Now it's time to get back home." He smiled.

"Actually..." we both look at Chelsea. "I'm gonna go after Kurome."

Me and Lubbock's eyes widen. "Are you crazy?!" I exclaimed, "there's no way I'm letting you go aft-"

"I know which direction she went in... you can chase after her." Lubbock interrupted me as I glare at him, then looked back at Chelsea.

"You guys can't be serious..." I said in disbelief.

"If we let Kurome live; she'll come back with new dolls. That's more dangerous, isn't it?" She asked.

I was about to tell her to not do it, but I sighed in distress. "Fine... then I'll come with you." I look at Lubbock. "Go back and tell everyone that we're gone."

Lubbock nodded, "don't do anything reckless." He said before running off.

I look at Chelsea. "I'm becoming soft." She said.

I couldn't help but smile at her and placed my hand on her head. "There's nothing wrong with having a soft side," I said to her.

"But it shows weakness."

"Then show you're tough as steel."

Chelsea looks at me and smiled back. "Alright! Let's do this!" She cheered enthusiastically.

Chelsea was covered by clouds. When the clouds faded away, she... turned into Bols.

My eyes widen in shock. She killed him.

"You all right?" She asked, sounding exactly like Bols.

"I-It's nothing." I stuttered. "Let's just go find Kurome."

 **-Later-**

I hid in a bush and watched Chelsea as Bols, talking to Kurome. I had Prometheus loaded and steadied my aim at Kurome's leg, just in case something and happens.

When Kurome hugged Chelsea as Bols, she stabbed a needle into Kurome's neck, then turned back into her regular self. I came out of my hiding place when Kurome fell to the ground.

"I can't believe she's dead." I consoled.

Chelsea looks at me. "Why so grim? You should be glad."

"I know I should... it's just that I've been with her long enough to actually see her like a daughter to me." I sighed.

"Well, look at the bright side... you still have me and Akame." Chelsea smiles at me.

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey..."

I turn around and saw Kurome back on her feet with her blade in her hand. I was in shock, this shouldn't be humanly possible.

"Chelsea, RUN!" I shouted and shot at Kurome to buy Chelsea time. I ran as well.

I was running alongside with Chelsea. "Fuck, fuck! I knew this was a bad idea!" I shouted.

Chelsea looks at me while running. "I can try transforming and-"

I saw her Chelsea's fingers sliced off, and her teigu shattered like glass.

I turn around and saw the blonde man who I heard Akame call Natala, and saw Doya chasing us.

"Shit!" Chelsea shouted.

We kept running until we found ourselves running towards a field of flowers. I saw Natala dash to Chelsea's side and sliced Chelsea's arm clean off.

"YOU FUCKER!" I shouted and shouted six bullets into Natala's skull as he fell to the ground. A bullet flew through Chelsea's chest. I saw Doya who had her gun aimed at her. I gritted my teeth and created multiple blades that flew and impaled into Doya.

I saw Chelsea fall to the ground, but I quickly caught her. Her head rested on my chest as I look down at her in fear.

"Chelsea!" I exclaimed. I looked down at Chelsea as she whimpers. I grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Chelsea, you're gonna be fine. Just stay with me."

I try to pick her up but didn't have the strength because of my burns and cuts. Chelsea's whimpering stopped and I felt the body go limp. I look at Chelsea.

"Chelsea... Chel..." I sniffled. I felt tears as I started cradling Chelsea. "Don't do this to me, Chel. Please don't do this to me..." I start bursting into tears.

This can't be happening... this can't be happening again. I stopped cradling Chelsea and put my hand over her eyes as they closed shut. I look up at Kurome who just stared at me, unfazed.

My grief turned into rage. "Kurome..." I gritted my teeth. I stood up and carried Chelsea in my arms. "I actually thought I could help you..." I exasperated.

"I know you did some horrible shit... but this! This is where I draw the line!" I shouted. Kurome just stared blankly.

"You sadistic!..." I couldn't say anything repulsive to her. Until I finally cracked. "You're dead to me." I turned around and ran off.

As I ran, I cried more tear. Chelsea's death broke my heart. Disowning Kurome somehow made it worse.

 **A/N:**

 **Did I make Chelsea's death more emotional and tragic? I hope so... anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	26. Chapter 24: Kill the Fate (Part 1)

**A/N:**

 **I'm gonna try and make the two parts more than 1000+ words.**

 _ **Summary of Events:**_

 _ **After Ezio Auditore Da Firenze goes back to the Empire to bring Akame and others back to Italy; he encounters Tatsumi, Akame and Night Raid then later decides to join them.**_

 _ **After the tragedy of both his allies' death. His anger grows and a powerful general returns to the Empire to stop the Revolution.**_

 _ **After retrieving a teigu and becoming its new wielder. He learned how to control it.**_

 _ **Chelsea's death made Ezio grief-stricken but made him even more determined to fight against the Empire.**_

 _ **His chances of overthrowing the Prime Minister has gotten higher.**_

Ezio was asleep while his comrades watched the stars of the night sky. After the death of Chelsea; Ezio could only dream of the memories he had with her four years ago.

 **Ezio's Perspective**

"Ezio! Hurry up, ya slow poke!" Chelsea shouted. We were walking up a hill and she was way ahead of me.

"Chel... this isn't a race." I panted.

Chelsea stopped to look at me with a grin on her face. "Since when did you become an old man?" She asked slyly.

I glared at her. "That's it, get over here!" I start chasing her up the hill.

When we got to the top of the hill, we saw the beautiful landscape of pine trees and the sunset.

"Wow..." I marvelled. I turn to Chelsea who stood beside me. "This is what you wanted to show me?"

Chelsea nodded as an answer. We both stared at the sunset in awe.

"Crap... I gotta get back to the kids before they start having suspicions of me." I sighed and turned back to start walking back down the hill.

"Wait." Chelsea stops me. I turn around and looked back at her.

"Can you stay?"

 **-End of Dream-**

Ezio wakes up and started hyperventilating. He finally calms himself down and sits up.

He walked out of the tent he was in and saw Akame, Tatsumi and Mine sitting around an unlit campfire. They all noticed him come out of the tent.

"Ready?" Mine asked.

Ezio nodded as a response. "Don't worry, I'm all focused on the mission," He replied. "Now let's go kill the target."

 **-Later-**

It was night time. I am on top of a building with my comrades. I saw a mansion in the distance.

"That's the mansion of our target, Borick," Akame said.

"The Jaegars are apparently in this town as well." Najenda continues. "We'll keep calm, formulate a plan, and finish them. Now... don't let your comrade's death be in vain!"

We all nodded. "ROGER!"

 **Wave's Perspective**

I adjust my tie and looked in a mirror to see how I look in my suit.

"You look great."

I turn around to see Kurome. I smile at her. "Thanks."

"Alright, people, listen up!" Esdeath announces to get everyone's attention. "Not only are we here to enjoy ourselves, we're also here to protect Bolic from Night Raid."

I look at Seryu who had all ears for Esdeath, same with my other comrades.

"We'll also be having some help from the Raksasha Demons." Esdeath added.

"Raksasha Demons?" I asked.

"They're a group of skilled warriors who work for the prime minister." Esdeath explained.

"Why do we need help? Seryu asked. "Can't we take on Night Raid ourselves?"

"We can't underestimate the enemy." Kurome said.

I look at my other comrades who nod in agreement. We all look back at Esdeath.

"Alright, everyone. If we see any members of Night Raid; kill them."

 **Location: Kyoroku**

 **Perspective: Ezio**

"You know where you're going, Lubbock?" I asked.

"Yeah-but damn, this place is like a maze." He answered as we walked around.

It was already night. As we kept walking, we went to an area where there weren't any people... wait...

I shoved Lubbock ahead of me as I saw a large, muscular man crashing down towards me as I dodged before the brute could land on my body. I started running, trying to catch up to Lubbock until I saw an arm stretch towards Lubbock and punched him in the back, knocking him down. I try to hear his heartbeat but heard nothing.

"You gotta be kidding me..." I turn around to see the muscular man and a young woman beside him. They look familiar, like I met them before.

"Hmm, another hooded guy." The young woman said. "I hate guys with hoods." She glared at me.

I get into a stance and readied my teigu. But I stopped myself when I saw a girl running towards us. She didn't look hostile-she's an innocent bystander.

When the muscular man turned his head, I threw a knife at him. The man catches the knife with ease, surprising me greatly. I raised my arm as mystical blades surround me as I ran towards the two enemies. The blades around me flew towards the threats as they dodged every single blade I threw at them.

I threw more blades at them as I look back to see Lubbock getting up. Thank god he was just playing dead.

Lubbock got up and used his strings against the muscular man as I charge at the woman.

I threw punches at her as she dodges every punch I threw at her. The girl threw a punch as it lands directly onto my face, causing me to fly back a bit. I stand my ground.

"You might as well surrender." The girl said.

I chuckle softly. "Sorry. Surrendering isn't my thing." I charge at her and unsheathed my sword as I swing it at her. At my surprise, the girl catches the blade in her hand.

"Who te hell are you?" I questioned.

"Oh, I guess I haven't introduced myself yet." She threw a punch at me as I immediately kicked her in the stomach, making her stumble back.

She chuckles at me and faced me. "I'm Mez."

I start remembering. She's Gozuki's daughter. I look at her... Jesus Christ, its like no one ages here.

"And you are?" She asked.

"It's better if you don't know." I charge towards her as mystic blades surround me. I've thrown the blades at Mez as she starts dodging some of them. I found an opening as I punched her in the stomach, catching her off guard. I managed to head-butt her onto the ground as I created more mystic blades that pointed at her.

She looked at me and glared. "You think you can kill me?" She questioned.

I pulled her up by her collar. "No... I don't plan to." I knock her out cold.

I sighed and looked at Lubbock who managed to kill the big guy. I picked up Mez over my shoulder. I turn around to see Lubbock looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey, don't mind me." Lubbock chuckled. "I never thought you'd be into that kind-"

"What the hell do you think I am?" I glared. "I'm just keeping her alive for questioning."

"Ok, ok. But where are you gonna hide her? We still gotta kill Bolic." Lubbock asked.

I looked around the town. "I know a guy."

 **-Later-**

Esdeath patrolled around the religious headquarters, looking for any suspicious looking people.

"General!" Shouted a soldier who is running towards me.

I cross my arms at the soldier who stopped in front of me and saluted. "What is it?" I asked.

"General Jibaku is here, ma'am." He answered.

Esdeath sighed and look at the soldier. "Tell him I'm busy."

"The shogun says it's urgent." The soldier.

"Fine... lead the way."

Later, the soldier led Esdeath to an empty room where General Jibaku is in, facing away from Esdeath.

"Leave us, sergeant." Jibaku ordered as the soldier nodded and left the two.

Esdeath looks at Jibaku. "What is it?" She asked.

"That girl isn't in good condition to fight." He said.

"Who, Kurome?" She asked. "She's fine."

"She says she is." Jibaku turned around to face Esdeath. "If she ever falls in battle, she'll drag some of her comrades with her."

"You don't trust me team?" Esdeath asked, sounding irritated.

"Your comrades treat each other like family. Their emotions will get them killed." He explained. "So, no, I don't."

Esdeath glared at Jibaku before leaving the room.

 **Unknown Location**

Jack and his squad were watching over Tatsumi and Mine from a fairly far distance.

"Why do we have to watch them?" Mika asked.

"We're here to provide cover fire for the two assassins if they're ever under attack." Jack answers.

"Umm, sir?" Lincoln asked as he looks at his binoculars before handing them to Jack. "You may want to look at this.

Jack looks at him then takes the binoculars and looks through it. He sees an orange haired girl and immediately recognizes who she was.

"Shit, it's her." Jack exclaimed.

"Who?" Mika asked.

"She's apart of the Jaegers." Jack explained. "She killed Night Raid's deceased member, Sheele."

 **The Next Night**

Ezio looked at the religious headquarters with Akame by his side.

"Ready?" Ezio asked.

Akane nodded and unsheathed her sword. "More than ever."

"Alright then." Ezio puts his hood on. "Lets kill the son of a bitch."


End file.
